Oh Daddy
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) Main : #Johnjae . Just a story about Johnny the mighty Sugar Daddy and their Sugar babies. Johnny x Everyone (maybe). CHAPTER 2 : #Johnyong #johnjaeyong slight mention platonic #jaewin
1. Senior Baby

TITLE : OH DADDY

MAIN CHARACTER : JOHNNY X JAEHYUN (SO FAR)

* * *

ABSTRACT

Story of Johnny our mighty Sugar Daddy with his Sugar babies.

Trigger warning : Daddy Kink *idk this will trigger people but yeah wtv* ,kinda non-con for future chapter

* * *

Fanfic ini adalah asli buatan dan ide original dari kak daun yang frustasi menamatkan fanfic lain. Kalau ada kesamaan mungkin kita sehati *lho?*

Typo/OOC/Wild Imagination/Mixed language

* * *

Ada berbagai istilah asing, jika ingin mengetahui pengertiannya dulu baru membaca FIC seperti biasa scroll le paling bawah, jika nyaman membaca dulu dipersilahkan lanjut.

* * *

 _Daddy, jjinja appa aninde – Johnny Seo, MY SMT_

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Karena Kakakku sedang sakit jadi harus aku yang menemui perwakilan _Ji Corp_ untuk penandatangan tender kali ini begitu ?" Kata Johnny sambil memegang berkas berkas kontrak pekerjaan. Dia menatap Taeil yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Begitulah Pak, " Taeil mengangguk.

"Ahh baiklah , tidak perlu kawatir, aku sudah kenal benar dengan Hansol Hyung , AWW...ja ..jadi dipastikan semua berjalan lancar, kau atur saja tempat dan waktunya." Johnny menyerngit dan satu tangannya turun ke arah bawah meja kerjanya.

"Pak, anda tidak apa-apa ?" Taeil menatap kawatir pada bos nya ini.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa hanya rematik ringan. Yasudah ini sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar bilang Doyoung setelah ini aku tidak mau diganggu." Johnny tersenyum masam.

"Akk . iya pak baik, permisi." Kata Taeil mengambil kembali berkas , mundur dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan. Terdengar suara pintu ruang kerja Johnny yang besar tertutup.

"Ahh.." Terdengar suara orang yang kesakitan

" _BABY what the fuck was that !_ " Johnny membuka selimut kain yang melapisi pangkuannya dan mengekspos penisnya yang sudah basah dan setengah menegang. Tangannya menjambak helaian rambut pirang di kepala belakang orang yang dari tadi menghisap, mengulum, menjilati dan menciumi penisnya di balik meja kerjanya. Johnny panik setengah mati ketika merasakan gigitan kecil (oke tidak sampai menggigit tapi nyaris , dan jika orang mengatakan gigitan di penis itu menggairahkan itu sinting karena justru itu adalah horror dari segala horror yang bisa terjadi di muka bumi).

" _Baby hate Ji Hansol._ " Ucap laki-laki tampan itu yang bibirnya jadi merah sedikit membengkak dan masih menempel liur dari bibirnya ke keperkasaaan Johnny.

" _Sweet Jesus_. _Daddy_ sudah bilang, _Daddy_ dengan Hansol Hyung _we are over_ sayang. Hanya karena dia memang orang penting dari perusahaan yang mitra baik perusahaan ini makanya _Daddy_ mau tidak mau pasti harus sering bertemu. Lagipula _Daddy_ tidak pernah larang _Baby_ untuk _in relationship with anyone_ kok Daddy yang tidak boleh ? and _Please don't bite JJ that scary as fuck_." Johnny membelalakkan matanya yang memang besar itu.

"Bukan soal aku melarang _Daddy_ ini itu , tapi , aku tidak mau _Daddy_ sampai sedih seperti bulan lalu. _He fucked you up Daddy_ , _Baby just want Daddy to be happy no more tears no more excessive drinking no more gambling._ JJ maaf ya tadi _Baby_ emosi, _you are my most favorite think in the world._ " Mata bulan sabit laki-laki itu menatap Johnny penuh kekawatiran, pipi tembamnya menggembung dan mulutnya meniupi alat kelamin ' _Daddy'_ nya.

Johnny melepaskan tangan yang menjambak dengan kasar. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut Jaehyun. Memang _Baby_ nya yang satu ini paling gila belanja, banyak maunya, manja, keras kepala, tapi dialah yang paling sayang dan peduli pada Johnny. _Baby_ nya yang lain kadang masih takut untuk terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Sedangkan Jaehyun lebih berani dan blak blak kan. Tidak sekedar ingin membuat Johnny senang saja jika bersamanya. Kebetulan memang Hansol itu adalah orang yang sudah seperti pacarnya , membuat dia terbawa perasaan , tapi bulan lalu dia baru saja menikah kembali setelah menjadi duda untuk sangat lama, membuat Johnny yang juga berstatus sama menjadi stress bukan main . Karena waktu Hansol mengajaknya membeli cincin, Johnny berpikir itu adalah cincin yang akan hansol berikan padanya untuk menikah di Amerika, bukan cincin yang akan dia pakai untuk menikahi wanita yang merupakan adik dari mitra perusahaan _Ji Corp_ yang lain. Johnny memang sudah tua banyak pengalaman, tapi jika soal Hansol dia benar-benar hilang akal.

" _Thankyou Baby_ , terimakasih sudah peduli dengan _Daddy._ Okay jadi yang paling disuka Cuma JJ bukan _Daddy_?" Kata Johnny tersenyum sambil merapikan poni Jaehyun yang berantakan.

"JJ kan bagian _Daddy_ juga. Oke setelah JJ bibir _Daddy_ adalah favorit _Baby._ " Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengeluskan 'pedang sakit' Johnny ke pipi putihnya.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Jung Jaehyun _Sugar baby_ nya yang satu ini memang yang paling tinggi libido nya.

" _Daddy_ sangat berterimakasih,tapi tetap _no piaggio._ " Kata Johnny sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan menggerakkan jari telunjuk nya ke kiri dan kanan di depan muka Jaehyun.

Ekpresi muka Jaehyun langsung berubah 180 derajat. Dari tadi dia melakukan _BJ_ dengan ekstrim sampai hampir setengah jam di ruang kerja yang banyak orang keluar masuk ini kan untuk itu. Minta dibelikan _vespa piaggio_.

 _" Euahhh Daddyyyyy._ Itu kan murah _Daddy please_." Jaehyun sudah mengambek seperti anak kecil.

"Bukan soal harga nya _Jeffrey_ , bagaimana nanti kalau kau jatuh ? Bagaimana nanti muka tampan ini mencium aspal? Memang _baby_ punya SIM motor ? naik sepeda saja tidak bisa kan."Johnny mencubit pipi tembam kenyal itu. Dia sudah menggunakan nama baptis Jaehyun, tandanya dia sudah serius.

"Kan sudah dibilang akan pelan-pelan. Nanti belajar dengan Jungkook." Kata Jaehyun memukul pelan paha Johnny dan menggerakkan badannya kekiri dan kanan. Jungkook adalah teman sekampusnya yang memang baru 3 hari membeli piaggio.

"Tuh, mau ikut-ikutan Jungkook saja kan , sudah _Daddy_ bilang dewasa jangan sedikit-sedikit cepat panas. Memang namjoon Hyung tau Jungkook beli motor itu ?" Kata Johnny menyelidik.

Jaehyun terdiam. Memang Jungkook bilang dia beli diam diam , dengan kartu kredit hitamnya tentu saja. Tidak memberitahu _Sugar Daddy_ nya. Kebetulan teman Johnny juga.

"Nanti Namjoon Hyung pulang dari Qatar pasti akan memarahi Jungkook akan diambil motornya. Kalian kan punya mobil masing-masing , untuk apa naik motor, kena angin , hujan, panas-panasan, nanti hitam _Baby_ nya _Daddy_ ." Johnny menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu bukan motor tapi VESPA _Daddy._ Antik , keren , sedang _Hit_. _Baby_ pucat dari lahir tidak akan hitam , kan pakai Jaket nanti." Jaehyun menarik Hoodie putih yang dia pakai.

"Yasudah _Primavera_ ya. Pokoknya yang paling kecil." Johnny membuka Ipad di meja kerjanya.

"Maunya _LX_ Daddy, yang paling mirip vespa , yang klasik , masa yang kecil seperti motor jepang dong."Jaehyun manyun.

"Itu terlihat berat _piggy_ , nanti jatuh bagaimana ?" Johnny benar benar takut _Baby_ kesayangannya ini terluka.

Jaehyun menggeser sedikit Johnny yang duduk di kursi kerja. Dia keluar dari kolong meja kerja berdiri tinggi menjulang besar badannya berbentuk, sangat dewasa.

"Lihat aku itu tinggi _Daddy. Okay_ tidak setinggi _Daddy_ tapi ya ampun _look!_ Kakiku kuat berotot liat !" Jaehyun menunjuk kakinya yang memang sangat panjang putih pucat ,berotot dan berbulu halus sampai ke pahanya. Maskulin total semuanya berkontras dengan _short boxer_ warna biru tua dengan motif gambar banyak Moomin yang membungkus kemaluannya.

" _You are clumsy Baby_ , ingat waktu Wushu ? _Parkour_ ? _Skateboard_?" Johnny membeberkan semua kegiatan Jaehyun yang membuat anak ini patah tulang, terkilir, lebam berdarah sana sini, yang paling parah _Parkour,_ itu sampai Johnny menunda pertemuan di Hongkong dan langsung kembali ke Korea karena panik.

" _I will be careful daddy I promise_ , _Baby_ janji." Jaehyun menyatukan dua telapak tangannya memohon. Memasang mata yang menyerupai anak anjing yang memohon.

"Hhh... Okay LX 125 cc , no more." Johnny menatap ke atas ke mata Jaehyun , tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan Jaehyun dan tangan kanannya memakai kacamatanya dan melihat ke _Ipad_ nya.

"Lho 125? Mau nya 150cc _Daddy!"_ Jaehyun memasang wajah kaget dan menganga.

"Tuh kan. Mau kebut-kebutan kan dengan Jungkook ! Pagi buta kebut kebutan naik vespa di jalan raya sepi !(anjir emang author) " Johnny meninggikan nada bicaranya.

" _Daddy_ c _alm down_. Tidak akan begitu. Belajar saja belum , pelan-pelan di sekitar kampus saja." Jaehyun sekarang duduk di pangkuan Johnny berhadapan. Tangannya di kalungkan ke leher pria yang jauh lebih tua itu.

"Nanti kamu kecelakaan _Baby_. Tiba-tiba ada telepon dari Pyeongwon Hospital. 'Halo, halo ini dengan Johnny Seo _Daddy_ nya Jay ?' 'Iya saya Johnny ada apa ya? ' 'Baby anda jatuh dari motor, _his bum bleeding, JJ not allowed in Jay's Bum anymore, forever_.' _Daddy_ akan kena serangan jantung dan mati nanti." Johnny memasang muka _horror_.

" _DADDY_ jangan bilang seperti itu ah!" Jaehyun merinding membayangkan tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa JJ penisnya Johnny. " _Daddy_ tidak akan serangan jantung, masih 39 tahun ini! Rajin olahraga, _veggea_ 4 hari dalam seminggu pula." Jaehyun memegang pipi Johnny.

"Bisa saja, Itu dosen mudamu kan kena gagal jantung. Aku sudah renta." Kata Johnny pura-pura lemas.

"Dia itu hidupnya tidak sehat ! _Daddy still strong , how many round_ ? Seven !" Jaehyun mengingat-ngingat minggu lalu sebelum Johnny keluar negeri, _bum_ nya dihujam oleh JJ. Sangat nikmat.

"Ganti saja yah. Mau apa? _Anything , any brand for Baby's wadrobe ?_ " Johnny tidak ingin memberikan hadiah yang membahayakan.

Jaehyun terlihat sangat kesal dan dia berdiri dari pangkuan Johnny. Oke Johnny sudah tau kalau begini Jaehyun akan... 1...2...3

"DADDYYY DADDDYYY DADDDYYY DADDDYYY DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jaehyun berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruang kerja Johnny. Kemudian dia duduk di karpet. Kemudian berbaring dan berguling guling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menghentakkan kakinya ke karpet seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk suaranya sudah _Bass/bariton_ yang merupakan suara aslinya yang tidak ada manis manisnya. Terlihat muka dan lehernya memerah. Tangannya memukul mukul karpet. Dia berteriak sangat keras. Bisa terdengar sampai _body guard_ di depan pintu ruangan nya Johnny

Johnny memegang keningnya, dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi JJ nya menjadi menegang. Kenapa dia malah senang dan bukan stress melihat semua itu? Karena Johnny adalah _Daddy Kink trash._ Dia paling suka melihat _Baby_ nya yang paling _manly_ ini meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya ini semua adalah kondisi yang memang dibuat Johnny. Jaehyun itu sebenarnya malu bertindak seperti itu. Dia tipikal yang ' _you can fuck me as hard as you can,_ tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan permainan yang memalukan, aku ini laki-laki tulen.' Beda, dia keras kepala dan tidak polos seperti ada satu _Baby_ nya.

" _Okay you win_. _We will buy it_."Johnny mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

"WOHOOOO" Jaehyun mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit dan melompat lompat. Dia menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba, karena lupa suaranya masih _Bass/Bariton_ normal. " _Thankyou Daddy_ " Dia meninggikan dan membuat suara mendayu, kemudian berjalan ke arah Johnny dan mengecup bibirnya singkat dan tersenyum sangat lebar dan manis, tampan menggemaskan dua lesung pipi tercetak di pipi gendutnya.

" _But still,_ _come here_." Johnny merubah nada suara nya menjadi tegas dan menunjuk karpet dibawah diantara dua selangkangannya di kolong meja.

Jakun Jaehyun bergerak, dia menelan ludahnya. Ini pertanda Johnny marah, bulu kuduk nya merinding sedikit. Dia duduk kembali di posisi semula.

"Kelakuan _Baby_ tadi itu tidak bisa diterima , _Baby_ nyaris menggigit kebanggaan _Daddy_ didepan pegawai tadi ! Taeil itu tua tapi masih polos. _You know Daddy kinda like him right_. _What Daddy Do to naughty Baby ?"_ Kata Johnny menangkup wajah Jaehyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu dan dia mengeluarkan aura otoriter. _Scary but sexy._

" _Daddy punish naughty Baby._ " Jaehyun berkata pelan napasnya memburu. Dia takut tapi _excited_.

" _Swallow. No left over._ " Kata Johnny singkat.

Bulu mata Jaehyun bergerak-gerak, matanya tidak jelas emosi apa yang ada di sana. Bibirnya bergerak berkedut. Johnny tau Jaehyun paling benci disuruh untuk menelan sperma siapa tidak benci sih , itu menjijikkan. Tapi dia memanfaatkan _moment_ ini karena Jaehyun sedang ada mau nya dan keliatannya dia sangat bertekad.

" _and Daddy will buy Baby piaggio , promise?"_ Jaehyun memegang batang kemaluan Johnny. Ibu jarinya mengelusnya sedikit.

" _promise."_ Kata Johnny mengelus bibir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyentuh ujung penis Johnny yang sedikit basah dengan jari telunjuknnya berkali kali dan menaik turunkan penisnya itu. Dimainkannya kepala penis yang seperti kepala jamur gemuk menggemaskan. Ketika Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya...

Johnny memegang lidah Jaehyun dan sedikit menariknya membuat Jaehyun panik.

" _Daddy_ rindu dengan mulut _Baby_ menunggu hampir satu bulan untuk ini. _You are not hurt right ?"_ Johnny menunjuk benda bulat yang sebenarnya berbentuk barbel di lidah tengah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. " _Daddy Like it?"_ ucap Jaehyun tidak jelas tapi Johnny mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan.

" _Definitely..."_ Ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Dimainkannya benda itu dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

' _YES'_ batin Jaehyun. Dia menutup matanya rasanya sentuhan itu membuat syarafnya memberikan impuls listrik yang menggelikan. Tidak sakit sama sekali, sudah sembuh benar bekas tindikannya itu. Dia suka ketika Johnny bermain main dengan bagian tubuhnya. Benda itu sudah bagian tubuhnya sekarang. Apa yang lebih baik dari hadiah dari _Daddy_ untuk _Baby?_ Tentu saja _Daddy play with_ _Baby._ Jaehyun sering cemburu kalau Johnny mulai memuji _piercing_ Chittaphon 'Ten perebut _Daddy_ nya Jaehyun'. Dia memperhatikan Johnny suka memainkan _piercing_ Ten dan memuji _piercing_ nya setiap bertemu. Tidak mau Jaehyun bayangkan apa yang Johnny lakukan pada 11 _piercing_ itu ketika 'bermain' dengan Ten. Huhuw dia cemburu. Jaehyun merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan kursi 'Baby Johnny Seo nomor satu' di hati _Daddy_ nya itu. Jadi dia beranikan diri untuk _tongue piercing_. Sakit awalnya. Akan tetapi _no pain no gain_. Benar saja setelah beberapa jam dia mempost _snapchat_ sehabis _piercing,_ jam dua malam Johnny yang baru menginjak dari bandara Incheon langsung datang ke apartemen Jaehyun hanya untuk menyuruh Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Oh ya tentu sambil menusukkan JJ di _bum_ nya _Baby_ Jay . Jaehyun langsung meng _snapchat_ Ten dengan _caption_ " _Yass bitch"_ sambil mencium bibir Johnny yang sedang tidur. Johnny itu naik pesawat lebih sering daripada naik taksi komersil dalam hidupnya, tapi dia tetap sering _jetlag_ , dengan dia melakukan itu untuk Jaehyun saat baru menginjak Korea dari perjalanan panjang dari Amerika tentu itu adalah suatu pencapaian besar. Lelaki yang baru jadi mahasiswa tahun kedua itu juga _mengupload_ fotonya itu di grup " _Johnny's Baby_ " di kakaotalk. Tentu dengan _caption_ lebih halus _'Good night daddy, good night JJ'._

" _Okay make Daddy happy."_ Kata Johnny sambil melepas lidah Jaehyun, membawa kepala Jaehyun maju dan langsung memasukkan kemaluan yang dia namai JJ itu kedalam mulutnya.

Terasa hangat, basah kegelian yang memberi rangsangan kenikmatan. Jaehyun menggunakan bibirnya menutup giginya agar jangan sampai menyakiti JJ dan mengecewakan _Daddy._ Mulut besar Jaehyun yang biasa melebar untuk memakan nasi dengan ukuran besar sekarang meraup kemaluan _Daddy_ dengan rakus. Naik turun, rambut belakang Jaehyun ikut bergerak gerak melompat. Suara becek basah liur yang dihasilkan rongga mulut yang berjuang membuat _Daddy_ puas dan bangga membuat suasana semakin panas. Kadang digesekkan JJ ke dinding samping mulutnya, tak lupa dijilatinya batang itu dengan lidahnya. Gesekkan _piercing_ yang dingin dan keras dengan lidah yang hangat dan basah membuat Johnny semakin dekat dengan puncak. Apalagi melihat Jaehyun yang semangat '45 semakin dalam memasukkan JJ dalam mulutnya. Okay tidak sampai dalam ujung tenggorokkan karena yang bisa itu Cuma _Baby Ten_ , dia yang gag refleks mungkin nyaris 0. Semua _Baby_ punya _skill_ masing masing. Jaehyun sampai lupa memainkan bola kembar yang mendampingi 'pedang pusaka' itu , tapi itu dia sudah capek memainkannya tadi, gelap gelap an di balik selimut. Tangannya meremas paha polos Johnny dengan kencang.

" _SHIT baby , holyshit you are so good. Ah...so good baby... Jay.. remmmeber nghh. Suck it piggy. oWWHH_ " Jaehyun semakin semangat mendengar Johnny yang sudah mendesah gila begitu. Dari tadi kan dia menahan karena ada pegawai. Jaehyun jadi takut apa _skill_ nya menurun? Sampai dia bertanya pada JJ , tapi melihat JJ bergerak gerak sedikit Jaehyun sedikit lega. _'Baby will make Daddy feels good,'_ batin Jaehyun yang napasnya memburu mulutnya pegal tapi hatinya senang, jantungnya berpacu dug dug dug dug.

Johnny memegang kepala belakang Jaehyun, dia tidak menekannya keras. Yasudah kalau Jaehyun yang dikatakan suruh 'menelan' tapi tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, _tounge piercing_ itu sudah cukup membuat dia gila dan dia cukup puas.

" _Anggh... JJ will shoot, fuckk fuckkk Jaehyun.. ahh lepas baby..."_ Johnny panik dengan Jaehyun yang tetap mengulum naik turun dalam mulutnya ,kemaluan super tegang yang akan menyemburkan benih nya itu.

 _*SPRUTT_

Johnny sedikit menarik rambut Jaehyun untuk lepas, tapi si pirang ini keras kepala. Keluarlah sperma menembak kerongkongan Jaehyun dan membasahi rongga mulut nya. Putih pekat, lengket menempel dengan bau khas.

" _Spit it baby spit it."_ Ucap Johnny kaget karena Jaehyun benar benar menuruti 'perintahnya.' Jaehyun melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Johnny dan terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Johnny mengambil tisu di atas meja kerjanya dan melebarkan telapak tangannya. Jaehyun terlihat seperti mau muntah, tapi,,

*GLUPP* Jaehyun menutup mata , menutup hidungnya dan menelan semuanya.

' _Holy Jesus_ ' _._ Batin Johnny.

Jaehyun megatur nafasnya.

"Hah...hah... _Daddy said to swallow so Baby do what Daddy told me._ " Jaehyun tersnyum lelah sambil melap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Johnny langsung menarik Jaehyun dengan keras untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Laki laki berhoodie putih itu melakukan dengan senang hati. Johnny mengusap kepala Jaehyun dan mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir merah _Baby_ nya.

" _Wait!"_ Kata Jaehyun menahan Johnny. Terlihat keheranan _Daddy nya._

"Mulutku bekas menelan _milk_ nya JJ." Jaehyun saja nekat tadi, tapi dia takut _Daddy_ nya jijik saat menciumnya. Johnny sangat jarang mencium _baby_ nya di bibir. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya. Dia sering melakukan sex, melesakkan JJ pada semua _Baby_ tapi kalau bibirnya itu hampir eksklusif untuk 'pacar' atau _rare moment_. Jaehyun mau bangkit berlari ke kamar mandi untuk kumur-kumur atau mungkin sikat gigi. Tangannya ditangan Johnny.

"Tidak usah sayang, ini saja pakai ini. _Daddy_ tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Kata Johnny menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk dua gelas kaca , yang satu punya Johnny yang air putihnya sudah habis dan yang satu adalah untuk Taeil tadi, tapi masih penuh karena tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Jaehyun kemudian kumur-kumur dengan semua air itu dan membuangnya di gelas yang kosong. Ditaruhnya gelas itu di kursi di depan meja Johnny.

" _Baby_ hari benar benar menurut dengan _Daddy,_ let _Daddy poppo Baby."_ Kata Johnny.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang. "Warna Hitam ya _Daddy._ " Kata Jaehyun 'mengunci' terakhir hadiah untuknya. Dilepaskan kacamata Johnny dengan cekatan dan dia letakkan cepat ke meja kerja dengan satu tangan.

" _Yes whatever baby, come here."_ Johnny menarik wajah Jaehyun yang berada di atasnya, karena Jaehyun duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

' _Jackpot!'_ Tidak hanya dapat _piaggio_ dia dapat ciuman dari _Daddy._ Ini merupakan hari keberuntungan Jaehyun!

Dua bibir busur panah lembut itu menciumi leher, dagu dan pipi Jaehyun. Terutama pipi diciumnya dengan keras dan gemas membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. Jaehyun waktu kecil benci pipi gembil nya tapi sekarang itu adalah aset. Johnny menyentuh dagu Jaehyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dada Jaehyun cukup berdebar menatap mata cokelat madu itu. Menghilanglah jarak di antara mereka, pahit, asam, bau aneh tidak terasa, termakan oleh nafsu dua turunan Adam ini. Dua organ lembut berlomba memagut menghisap satu sama lain. Hembusan nafas bertemu bertabrakan menggelitik hidung. Lembut bibir Jaehyun seperti kue _chiffon_ kesukaannya, hanya saja basah, lebih manis, lebih memabukkan membuat Johnny menjadi kecanduan. Suara kecipak yang diciptakan keduanya membuat Jaehyun semakin semangat meraup bibir seksi _Daddy_ nya. Tetap saja disini Jaehyun lah yang umurnya sedang berada di puncak gairah lelaki. Dijilatnya bibir sexy itu dan sengaja digunakan _piercing_ nya untuk menyapu bibir. Johnny menjilat lidah itu dan bermainlah keduanya. Dimainkan _piercing_ itu dengan ujung lidahnya dan dihisapnya keras, membuat Jaehyun sedikit terlunjak . Tangan Johnny sudah meraba di dalam _Hoodie_ Jaehyun dan sudah berantakan rambut Johnny oleh jemari lentik Jaehyun. Johnny melepas ciuman dan mengambil napas. Jaehyun masih menjilati pipi dan sebelah matanya yang tertutup.

"Jay... kau bersih kan ?" Kata Johnny berbisik pada Jaehyun dengan nada sensual.

' _HALLELUJAH HALLEUJAH, HALEEE LUUU JAHHHH'_ terdengar koor penyanyi gereja di dalam pikiran Jaehyun. Ya , tempat yang hanya Jaehyun datangi karena diseret _Daddy_.

" _Yes Daddy , Jay Baby always ready for Daddy Johnny._ " Jaehyun menarik sedikit kepalanya dan menatap mata Johnny dan bibirnya singkat.

Tanpa babibu Johnny meyuruh Jaehyun berdiri dan dibukanya Hoodie putih itu. Didalamnya dia tidak memakai apapun, anak licik itu. Johnny berlari ke lemari file besinya dan mengambil botol lube tapi ada hal lain yang tidak ada.

"Kenapa _Daddy ?_ " Kata Jaehyun tidak sabaran.

"Kondomnya habis." Kata Johnny dengan muka panik.

" _Let's do it raw then?"_ Jaehyun sudah malas mengulur waktu. Lubang pantatnya sudah berkedut.

"Kau tidak 'melakukan' dengan orang asing kan ?" Kata Johnny hati-hati, bukan bermaksud jelek, tapi tetap saja dia berjaga, masih ingin hidup lebih panjang, tidak mau kena penyakit kelamin, masih banyak _Baby_ yang harus dinafkahi.

"Aku ini sudah putus dengan Chaeyeon tiga bulan yang lalu." Kata Jaehyun mencebik.

"Iya _Daddy_ tau. Makanya, apa kau frustasi lalu 'bermain' dengan yang lain saat mabuk ketika frustasi ?" Kata Johnny menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Ckk... tidak _Daddy_ aku bukan orang seperti itu." Kata Jaehyun mulai kesal.

"Hey hey jangan marahh aduuh sini _Baby_ nya Johnny." Johnny mendekat dan memeluk Jaehyun.

"Eh tapi ada sih satu orang." Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis.

"Ehhh ? Siapa sayang?" Kata Johnny kaget,

"Winwin..." Jaehyun malu mengakuinya tapi dia bersumpah dia mabuk jadi tidak sadar dan ya memang siapa lagi yang membawa dia pulang dari _club_ kalau bukan pemuda China yang tergila gila dengannya itu.

'Ya ampun' batin Johnny.

"Ya baguslah kalian akur." Kata Johnny sambil menggesekkan penisnya ke kemaluan Jaehyun yang sudah menegang dibalik boxer moomin nya itu.

"Ti...tidak enghh.." Jaehyun mulai tidak bisa berpikir.

" _Daddy_ senang salah satu hadiah ulang tahun dari _Daddy_ dipakai _Baby._ " Kata Johnny sambil mendorong Jaehyun untuk berjalan mundur ke dinding ruangan , tapi Johnny tetap memeluknya dan menggesekkan penisnya itu. Sampai di dinding diciumnya dada Jaehyun dan dijilatnya puting susu laki-laki itu.

"Eungh... seperti... celana anak.. ah... anak.. malu." Kata Jaehyun sambil menggeliat karena puting susunya dihisap oleh Johnny. Dihisapnya dengan lama dan dijilatinya

" _Baby_ kan moomin nya _Daddy_ jadi cocok." Kata Johnny saat dia mau mengganti puting susu dan dia mulai meremas pantat sintal Jaehyun dengan sangat kuat. Dia menghisap puting yang kiri sekarang.

"Unggh...Johnny, cepat yang bawa saja langsung!" Kata Jaehyun agak berteriak, dia sudah tidak tahan.

Johnny memegang penis Jaehyun tanpa membuka boxer nya dan meremasnya keras, terlalu keras.

"AHHH FFFUCKK AMPUN DADDY _SORRY I MEAN DADDY_ , Aku,... Baby really sorry." Jaehyun kaget dan sangat kesakitan ngilu. Gila benar bisa hancur penisnya tadi kekuatan Johnny seram sekali kalau marah.

Johnny kesal dan melepaskan Jaehyun dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

" _Daddy,... Jay Baby really sorry really sorry._ " Jaehyun panik dan mengejar Johnny. Dipegang tangannya. Dilihat wajah _resting bitch face_ Johnny yang seram.

"Daddy... Daddy..." Jaehyun memeluk Johnny dari belakang dengan erat.

Johnny menghembuskan nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukan itu dia berbalik.

Johnny menekan kedua pipi Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya dengan keras sehingga bibirnya seperti _tweety_. " _If you want me to fuck you, follow my rule okay?_ "Kata Johnny serius. Dia keliatan masih agak marah.

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan berkata "Yussh" pelan.

Johnny memberi isyarat tangan dan Jaehyun pun melompat ke gendongannya. Sekarang kaki nya melingkar di badan Johnny dan tangannya di pundaknya. Johnny membawa Jaehyun, sampai punggungnya menempel pada dinding. Dihisapnya kulit leher tipis dan di daerah tlang selangka. Digigit kecil, meninggal jejak jejak kemerahan. Kadang dijilatinya tiap bekas itu

"Ah... _Mark me Daddy... mark mee...auhh_ " teriak Jaehyun .

 _TILILILILIT... TIILILILITT... TILILILITT._ Suara telepon di meja kerja Johnny berbunyi. Mereka berdua berusaha mengabaikan. Johnny menurunkan Jaehyun dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxernya..

TILILILILIT... TILILILIT...

"Ahhh... ohhh..."

TILILILILIT ... TILILILILIT...

" _My peepee... Daddyy..."_

TILILILILIT... TILILILITT...

Johnny jadi kesal karena tidak bisa fokus antara desahan Jaehyun dengan suara telepon bedebah itu. Dia tiba tiba meninggalkan Jaehyun dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"SUDAH AKU BILANGG JANGAN GANGGU AKU , KAU TOLOL HAH ! STUPID ASS." Kata Johnny berteriak menggelegar. _Defuck_ dia paling benci sedang asyik asyik dengan _Baby_ nya dan diganggu seperti itu.

"Ta...tapi.. Sajangnim... ada yang ingin bertemu." Doyoung sekretaris pribadinya memberitahu dengan suara bergetar.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KAU MENGGANGGU KU BEGINI HAH ? SIAPAPUN DIA _TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF._ " Kata Johnny keras. Bajingan tengik berani mengganggu Johnny. Dia merasakan usapan pelan pada punggungnya, Jaehyun kaget juga Johnny kasar begitu.

"Ta...tapi dia bersikeras katanya penting.. penting sekali, dia sampai bersujud-sujud dan Sajangnim bilang kalau yang ini masuk pengecualian."

" _LIKE I CARE_ MAU NANGIS DARAH KEK." Johnny berteriak dia sudah merangkul Jaehyun. Lalu dia menciumi Pipi dan leher,menggigit telinga Jaehyun. Hendak ditutup telepon nya.

"Ah..." Tangan Jaehyun memegang kuat badan Johnny. Dia kegelian telinganya digigit.

"INI PIKACHU... Saya Johnny Ahjussi... tolong. Eh Hyung... Daddy... maksudnya Hyung..." Kata Orang itu berteriak ke telepon Doyoung.

Johnny tercengang. Oh...

Jaehyun mendengar suara dari telepon panik setengah mampus karena Johnny itu bisa mengamuk dipanggi I.

" _Daddy, calm down, he is still nervous."_ Jaehyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Johnny dan mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Dia mengganggu kita _Baby_. Usir saja lah ya, kita lanjutkan." Kata Johnny hendak menutup teleponnnya. Sambil mengelus pipi kiri Jaehyun.

"Jangan _Daddy_ dia terdengar panik. Kasihan." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada simpatik.

"Tch... _You are so kind piggy_ kalau Ten pasti _give no fuck_." Kata Johnny menepuk pelan kepala Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum.

"Doyoung, biarkan dia masuk, dan bilang aku benar-benar kesal diganggu jadi _He better quick_." Kata Johnny cepat lalu menutup teleponnya.

" _Go fetch him Baby_." Kata Johnny dia berjalan duduk ke kursi kerjanya.

Jaehyun kemudian mau mengambil hoodie putih yang sudah tergeletak di karpet.

"Tidak usah _Baby_ , begitu saja." Kata Johnny sambil menyilangkan kaki nya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas meja, jari telunjuknya mengetuk meja itu berkali kali.

"Ta..tapi _Daddy..."_ Kata Jaehyun panik sambil memegang hoodienya.

Johnny memberikan isyarat dengan tatapannya. Jaehyun hanya menelan ludah dan meletakkan hoodie itu ke sofa. Dia yang hanya memakai _boxer_ moomin itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jaehyun jadi gugup sendiri dan menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Dibukanya pintu itu.

"Hyungg!"

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

**END**

Pengertian isilah sulit

Bum : pantat *biasanya untuk anak kecil

Peepee : penis * yg mengeluarkan pee/pipis , bahasa anak kecil juga

JJ : bukan anak JYJ tapi Johnny's junior

Mengenai vespa itu silahkan google hahaha ga bisa kasih link atau gambar disini. Bukan promosi, cuma kelintas aja dikepala (?)

Kalau masih ada yg ga ngerti silahkan di review

* * *

LHO END ? Apa TBC ? Ntahlah. Yang mana saja.

Btw kekawatiran Donghyuk almost finish, Angel still on going

*ini hanya filler saja guys lol tapi cukup berpotensial yah (apa sih udah stress si daun)*

Ceritanya ngobrol ama = Littlebrxt, terus kita secara ga sengaja sama-sama mau buat fanfic 'Daddy' dan yaudah post aja siapa yg duluan. DAN TERNYATA DEFINISI 'DADDY' DI CHAT KITA ITU MASING MASING BERBEDA ahahahahahahah *ngakak ampe nangis*

Ini versi laknat.

Wahai kaum pendosa, review lah, mungkin terampuni dosanya. AMEN.


	2. Geeky Baby

**PERHATIAN : chapter ini akan sedikit, cukup atau sangat menjijikkan untuk beberapa orang. Saya memberi peringatan pada kalian yang sedang makan dan gampang muntah sebaiknya jangan saat makan.** Tapi kalau malah tertawa yasudah lebih bagus sih

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING : BABY KINK! with lot of FoodPlay.**

* * *

 **FAILED RATED SCENE** HATI HATI SEKITAR PERHATIKAN BELAKANG ANDA ,BELAKANG SAMPING, DI ATAS, LEBIH BAIK DILIHAT MAKHLUK TIDAK TERLIHAT DARIPADA FIGUR OTORITER ANDA

* * *

 **PEOPLE BELOW 18 I ADVICE YOU TO SKIP THIS FANFIC** tapi kalau bersikeras yasudah tanggung sendiri tercemar otak

* * *

#kaumpinggiran

* * *

/-\

\\-/

/-\

" _A...Annyeonghaseyo..."_ Ucap laki-laki dengan rambut sehitam batu kali, rambut itu berantakan mencuat keluar rambut pendek di kepala belakangnya. Ia membungkuk 90 derajat pada Jaehyun dengan sangat sopan. Suaranya sangat lembut. Saat dia bangkit dari bungkuk hormat terlihat kemeja kotak kotak biru putih _Vetement_ yang dia pakai terlalu kebesaran dan sudah lecek sana sini sepertinya laki laki ini berlari terburu-buru dan entah menerjang apa. Keringat bercucuran di pinggir wajahnya. Poni yang hampir menutup alisnya itu keliatan lembab. Jemarinya membenarkan kacamata yang tebalnya seperti pantat botol itu di pangkal hidungnya. Sayang sekali benda itu menutupi mata yang sangat besar dan indah ,pupilnya besar sewarna dengan rambut naturalnya. Terlihat kepanikan yang nyata dari pancancaran bola matanya. Wajah laki-laki itu nyaris sempurna jika saja tidak ada bekas luka satu garis lurus yang seperti sayatan dari pipi kiri, melintasi hidung bangirnya menuju pipi kanan. Dia menggigit bibir cantiknya. Tangan kanan memegang lengan atas kiri. _Gesture_ yang menandakan laki laki ini agak ketakutan. Semakin takut dia melihat tubuh nyaris telanjang Jaehyun itu. _'Ya Tuhan aku menganggu mereka, kenapa hidupku selalu menjadi pengganggu.'_

"Kemejaku kebesaran sekali dengan Hyung. Sini masuk Hyung, ada apa , kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru?" Kata Jaehyun ramah, tapi tentu dengan suara normalnya bukan suara _Baby_ nya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu dengan _ahj... Daddy_ Johnny." Katanya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hey, tidak apa Hyung jika memang mendesak. Tapi aku tidak tau dengan _Daddy,_ dia sepertinya sedikit kesal. Hyung sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil Johnny dengan _Ahjussi_ , dia sangat benci itu lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak main main saat bilang, dia bisa tidak sengaja mematahkan tanganmu kalau marah, dan jangan juga panggil _Hyung_ , kita harus memanggil dia _Daddy_ itu saja peraturannya." Kata Jaehyun pelan, mendekat ke telinga laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya jika itu adalah orang lain, _Baby_ yang lain maka Jaehyun akan meminta Johnny untuk mengusirnya. Dia akan sangat senang jika melihat Johnny memilih dirinya dan bukan yang lain, tapi untuk orang yang ini dia tidak bisa begitu. Tidak hanya karena putih hati orang ini tapi Jaehyun memang mempunyai _softspot_ untuk dia. Jaehyun rasanya ingin melindunginya. Memeluknya... Me.. oke terlalu banyak informasi.

"Maaf, aku akan membiasakan lagi. Baik Jaehyun." Kata laki-laki itu pelan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang hyung ingin minta, tapi pasti akan susah dan pokoknya diikuti saja permainan dia ya." Kata Jaehyun sambil memegang bahu orang itu.

Tiba-tiba digendongnya laki-laki itu seperti menggendong adik kecil. Sangatlah ringan badan kurus ringkih itu. Tingginya yang sedang dan pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun apalagi Johnny, hal itu mempermudah Jaehyun untuk menggendongnya. Hanya saja lelaki itu terlihat kaget, dia memegang erat tas selempang yang memang dipakainya dari tadi.

" _DADDYYYY_ aku dapat pikachu nya !" Kata Jaehyun kembali dengan _Baby mode_ nya.

Johnny tidak menyahut dan hanya duduk di kursi kerja kulit berwarna cokelat miliknya.

" _DADDYYY LIAT_ pikachu!" Kata Jaehyun sambil masuk kedalam dan mendekati Johnny. Ruang kerja Johnny itu luas sekali, dua kali lebih luas dari apartemen tempat tinggal pria berkacamata itu. Jaehyun sekilas melirik Johnny , mencoba membaca _mood_ nya _. 'Ini gawat'_ kata Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Sofa," Kata Johnny singkat menunjuk sofa berwarna karamel.

Jaehyun mendudukkan orang itu di Sofa. Pendatang baru itu masih takut untuk menatap mata Johnny langsung karena dia sadar, sudah lancang benar hari ini. Melanggar berbagai peraturan, memaksa , padahal bertemu _Daddy_ itu tidak gampang. Dia sibuk jadi susah , berlomba semuanya dan bahkan jika bertemu juga harus tau bagaimana caranya agar mendapatkan apa yang dimau. Johnny bukan _Daddy_ yang suka main tebar uang jumlah besar cuma-cuma. Dia paling benci yang seperti itu. Baginya harus jelas apa yang dipinta, untuk apa, berapa dan apakah masuk akal. Jika mau _Daddy_ yang rela saja dihabiskan harta semaunya, silahkan cari _Daddy_ lain yang gendut, tua , jelek, bau, giginya kuning bau tembakau. Johnny bukan _Daddy_ yang seperti itu. Dia masih terbilang 'cukup muda' , tampan , tinggi, sehat, dan masih meniti karir. Masih nyambung kalau diajak mengobrol biasa dengan _baby_ nya. Tidak akan malu mereka untuk menggandeng Johnny ke pesta ulang tahun, oh malah terbalik sih, malah mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi siapa yang akan menjadi orang yang akan jadi "keponakan" Johnny di acara _charity_. Jaehyun masih cukup baik tadi untuk membuka pintu untuknya. Dia bisa saja menendang pendatang baru itu. Ini kan waktu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kemudian berdiri di dekat sofa, dia bingung harus kemana. Ditatapnya kasihan pemuda yang terlihat kecil di sofa itu. Sesekali dia membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jeffrey, tolong berikan minum untuk tamu kita ini, dia terlihat terburu-buru mendadak datang." Kata Johnny sambil berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di depan orang yang sudah meremas-remas ujung kemejanya itu.

Jaehyun sigap melesat ke telepon. Memesan _americano,_ susu coklat dan susu vanilla. Kemudian memakai _hoodie_ nya dan mengambil celana jeans di dalam tas nya. Dia berjalan menunggu di dekat pintu.

" _Baby_ , liat kesini mana senyum semangat untuk _Daddy_ ?" Kata Johnny sambil duduk dengan posisi santai, mengangkat kaki kiri ke paha kanannya.

Sedangkan orang itu masih keliatan ragu. Sungguh bertalu-talu jantungnya dia takut.

"Taeyong!" Kata Johnny keras.

Terkejut dan langsunglah tersenyum terpaksa dengan sangat lebar. Dia sangat malu. Terlihat putih bersinar, kawat gigi menghiasi giginya. Tidak pernah Taeyong tertawa lebar atau tersenyum seperti itu, dia pasti menutup mulut atau bahkan seluruh wajahnya jika tertawa. Lebih tepatnya dia hanya tersenyum saja jika merasa ada hal lucu. Terkekeh pelan di sudut perpustakaan dengan buku teman nya.

" _Good_. Senyum yang manis _Baby_. Harus lebih banyak tersenyum ya." Johnny berdiri dan sekarang sudah di depan Taeyong. Menarik pipi sehingga senyumnnya semakin lebar.

Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah tinggal memakai _boxer_ moomin lagi datang dengan membawa membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada cangkir putih yang berisi americano , dan dua gelas minum yang tidak biasa. Itu gelas minum bayi yang gelas plastik bening yang hangat oleh susu didalamnya , dengan _cup_ atas berwarna pink.

Johnny sudah selesai dengan pipi Taeyong dan dia kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Ayo, diminum." Katanya sambil memberikan gerakan mempersilahkan dengan tangan kiri. Dia menyilangkan kakinya lagi dan menepuk bahu kanannnya dengan tangan kiri.

Jaehyun duduk disebelah Daddy nya, mengambil cangkir americano dan memberikan pada Johnny. Lalu mengambil satu _baby drinking cup_ yang isinya susu vanilla, tanpa canggung langsung menghisap susu dari kepala segitiga tempat minum itu. Disenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Johnny. _'Srr... srr...'_ terdengar bunyi pelan dari susu yang mengalir dari tiga lubang kecil di _cup_ itu.

Taeyong hanya menelan ludah menatap _cup_. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Jaehyun yang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan nyaman meminumnya dia terlihat seperti mengantuk. Badan besar Jaehyun yang berbentuk , lengan kekarnya yang memegang gelas susu bayi itu menjadi kombinasi yang aneh. Taeyong melihat mata Jaehyun yang sedikit mengisyaratkannya untuk segera mengambil _cup_ itu.

Johnny hanya menatap Taeyong dalam diam. Tatapan penuh penilaian. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang seperti anak kucing yang bingung diberi makanan baru itu. Bisakah dia melihat Johnny sedang kesal. Seharusnya jika ada maunya, menurut itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang harus Taeyong tempuh sekarang. Memang bodohkan Taeyong, atau dia mencoba bermain dengan batasan emosi Johnny entahlah, sang _Daddy_ terus menilainya sambil tangannya mengusap kepala Jaehyun.

" _Daddy_ susu nya terlalu panas." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba sambil melepas isapannya. Padahal susu itu sudah habis sepertiga.

"Aww? Mana sini _Daddy_ tiup." Kata Johnny sambil mengambil _cup_ Jaehyun. Dibukanya kepala _cup_ itu dan ditiup-tiup.

 _'Minum itu sekarang juga!'_ Taeyong bisa melihat jelas Jaehyun berbicara dengannya hanya dengan isyarat mulut tanpa suara. Jaehyun tidak tau apa yg membuat Taeyong meganggu dia hari ini, tapi demi bebek karet Winwin, Taeyong tidak akan mendapatkan itu jika menolak pemberian _Daddy_.

Taeyong kemudian mengambil _baby cup_ itu. Bukanlah Taeyong itu gengsi, bukan , demi orang yg membuat dia harus melakukan hal seperti ini dia akan melakukan apapun, tapi Taeyong baru seminggu melakukan pengencangan kawat gigi dan minum sesuatu yg terlalu dingin atau panas itu akan membuat ngilu, kalau dia ngilu kesakitan , tidak bisa melakukan _tutor_ yang merupakan kerja sambilan dia dengan baik. _'Srr...srr..'_ Taeyong akhirnya minum susu cokelat pelan pelan, meski dahinya bertaut.

" _Baby_ bantu Hyung mu itu, tubuhnya pendek karena minum susu sedikit sekali." Kata Johnny sambil menutup _baby cup_ dan tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

 _'Holyshit_ ' Batin Jaehyun sambil bangkit dan duduk disebelah Taeyong. Dia memegang _baby cup_ yang ada gambar pororo kecil itu dan mendorongnya sedikit.

"Lagi, bantu dia minum yang banyak." Kata Johnny sambil terus menatap Taeyong yang matanya mulai panik.

Jaehyun mendorong cup itu lagi.

"LagiJay _Baby_ ".

Jaehyun mendorong lagi.

"Terus buat dia minum yang banyak."

"Minum yang benar Taeyong!" Kata Johnny keras.

Jaehyun akhirnya mendorong Taeyong sampai kepalanya mendongak di dudukan atas sofa. Bukan horizontal sudah menukik _cup_ itu dan kepayahan Lee Taeyong dibuatnya terlalu banyak susu mengalir keluar mulutnya. Matanya mengerjap , dan Taeyong berusaha keras untuk membagi antara bernapas dengan menghisap susu itu tapi terlihat lelehan susu cokelat bertumpahan dari sudut bibirnya mengalir ke leher putih jenjang nya.

' _Maaf Hyung, ayo habiskan_. Kata Jaehyun dalam hati. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga lelaki berambut pirang ini melakukannya , tapi demi _mood_ _Daddy_..

"UHUK" Taeyong sepertinya tersedak karena mencoba meminum susu itu terlalu cepat, dia terbatuk-batuk. Habis sudah semua susu itu. Jaehyun memukul punggung Taeyong berkali-kali.

"Ya , bagus _Baby_ , anak pintar." Johnny memuji Taeyong yang menghabiskan semuanya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan di balik jas yang dipakainya dan memberikan pada Jaehyun untuk melap mulut Taeyong.

"Jadi ada apa kau datang kemari ?" Johnny bertanya sambil mengisyarat pada Jaehyun untuk kembali.

"Sa..saya... ingin meminjam sesuatu _Daddy._ " Kata Taeyong gugup sambil melihat Jaehyun yang duduk di pangkuan Johnny.

"Kau tau , hari ini adalah milik Jaehyun dan kau mengacaukannya ? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, sungguh tidak sopan Taeyong." Kata Johnny tidak menghiraukan Taeyong, dia menunjuk moomin yang sudah menggendut. Ya, Jaehyun sudah menegang kemaluan kan mereka berhenti di tengah jalan.

" _Daddy_ saya ingin.." Taeyong memberanikan diri menatap Johnny.

"Ahng..." Jaehyun sudah berusaha menahan dari tadi karena kasihan dengan Taeyong yang mau berbicara, tapi tangan besar Johnny yang memainkan kemaluan dan menicumi leher da telinganya membuat dia jadi mendesah karena bagaimanapun itu memberi rangsangan. Dia berusaha menggigit bibirnya tapi dicubit sedikit ujung kemaluannya tandanya _Daddy_ tidak membolehkan dia untuk menahan desahan. Suara pelan Taeyong berbicara dan suara erangan Jaehyun berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling keras.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya dia benar-benar diabaikan. Akan tetapi dia harus mendapatkan ini untuk orang itu, ya dia yang membuat Taeyong berlari seperti orang kerasukan dari kelas nya di kampus yang belum selesai saat mengetahui _Daddy_ ternyata ada di Korea hari ini dan ada 'jadwal' dengan Jaehyun jadi intinya dia ada rehat di antara kerja, meski bukan berarti dia tidak sibuk.

"Taeyong _Baby_ kalau kau mengganggu waktu orang lain, yang paling pertama itu harusnya minta izin dengan orang yang sudah merencanakan jauh hari," Kata Johnny setelah menciumi pangkal leher Jaehyun.

"Kemari, izin dulu dengan _Baby_ kesayanganku ini." Kata-kata Johnny membuat Jaehyun tersenyum disela-sela erangannya, tapi dia merasa panik. Jaehyun sudah biasa sebenarnya bermain bersama _Baby_ lain , bahkan dengan Chittaphon yang sebenarnya musuh abadi nya untuk mendapatkan perhatian _Daddy_. Akan tetapi orang baru ini, membuat dia merasa sangat malu terlihat sangat _submissive_ didepannya.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya, Jaehyun memang sangat baik padanya saat mereka baru berkenalan. Bahkan pernah mengantarkan pulang ke rumah saat dia baru pertama kali menjalani _'Baby's Schedule'_ nya waktu itu pagi hari. Laki-laki bermarga Lee ini hampir ditampar _Daddy_ karena _blowjob_ nya nyaris menyakiti JJ. Taeyong tidak terlalu berpengalaman dan dia memakai kawat gigi jadi itu dua kali lebih susah untuknya. Waktu itu di rumah _Daddy_ sebagai penggantinya Taeyong disuruh untuk memandikan _Bao bao_ yang masih tidur. Taeyong pikir yang dimaksud itu peliharaan Johnny ternyata adalah Sicheng, junior di kampusnya yang sangat terkenal, selalu bersama sama dengan bintang kampus lain yang tidak kalah terkenal, yang dulu memacari gadis tercantik dari fakultas politik di sebelah, yang ikut simulasi rapat PBB di Harvard mewakili kampus dan juga ikut _Miss University_ meski tidak menang. Mantan pacarnya si Jung Chaeyeon itu kata Yuta adalah seorang laki-laki _bisexual_ yang suka bikin _party._ Taeyong sih tidak terlalu paham karena hidupnya hanya seputar kelas, perpustakaan, pekerjaan paruh waktu, tutoring, menyiapkan kebutuhan Minhyung. Saat pertama kali Taeyong berkenalan dengan Sicheng, pemuda China itu langsung memeluknya setelah dibangunkan di kamar. Bahasa Korea nya masih sangat terbatas. Dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Winwin, _Baobao_ nya _Daddy_. Mukanya terlihat polos, tapi saat Taeyong menggendongnya dengan segenap tenaga terlihat tubuh _Baobao_ yang membuktikan dia 'habis' oleh _Daddy_ kemarin. Anehnya Winwin tidak canggung dengan Taeyong dan membiarkan Taeyong memandikan dia sambil bermain bebek karet. Taeyong tidak bicara bahasa Mandarin/Putonghua jadi dia tidak begitu mengerti pembicaraan antara _Baobao_ dengan _Daddy_ di kamar mandi. Di sela cipratan air Winwin, _Daddy_ bilang kalau _Baobao_ suka dengan _gege_ yang ini karena sangat tampan. Minta untuk jadwalnya disamakan dengan dia saat konsul ke dokter gigi karena mereka sama sama pakai kawat gigi. Bedanya Winwin kawat gigi dalam. Taeyong merasa getaran aneh di dadanya karena dia sangat jarang dibilang tampan. Salahkan luka di wajahnya yang membuat orang selalu menatap jijik dan kasihan padanya. Untung Taeyong memakai kacamata jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan. Setelah selesai mereka makan bersama dimeja makan, tapi Sicheng duduk di pangkuan Daddy dan minta disuapi makanan. Mereka tertawa-tawa berdua dan Taeyong merasa dia sangat gagal. Meski begitu, ternyata _Daddy_ memberinya uang untuk biaya lasik (yang malah Taeyong gunakan untuk Minhyung). _Daddy_ tidak merasuki lubang pantatnya sama sekali. Taeyong tidak tau apa itu suatu yg harus disedihkan atau adalah keberuntungan. Taeyong belum pernah _'anal'_. Taeyong hanya sekali pacaran dalam hidupnya dengan wanita. Itu juga berakhir dengan dia diduakan. Waktu itu Sicheng pulang dijemput oleh temannya. Keliatan si teman yang sangat tinggi dan ganteng itu sedang bertengkar dengan Winwin. _Daddy_ menyuruh mereka untuk berbaikan. Taeyong cukup kaget saat mereka melakukan _peck_ agak lama seperti Daehan Minguk Manse kembar yang merupakan bintang _Variety Show_ acara kesukaan Taeyong, saat tiga kembar itu berbaikan. Ternyata Jaehyun bintang kampus ini adalah _Baby_ nya _Daddy_ juga. Taeyong mau pulang sendiri saja naik _subway_ tapi Jaehyun bersikeras mengantarnya. Winwin oke oke saja tapi dia minta diantar duluan karena badannya sangat capek. Saat mau masuk mobil Jaehyun dan winwin di cium di pipi oleh _Daddy_ sedangkan Taeyong tidak. Ada perasaan aneh di hati Taeyong saat melihat itu. Akan tetapi Taeyong merasa maklum melihat dua laki-laki tinggi semapai yang imut dan tampan itu. Dia merasa apalah dirinya jika dibanding dengan mereka. Taeyong hanyalah _ugly duckling_. Masih beruntung _Daddy_ mau menjadikan dia _Baby_ nya hampir dua bulan ini. Jaehyun ternyata cukup cerewet, dia bertanya berbagai hal pada Taeyong. Tidak sombong seperti yang dikatakan orang. Dia kaget saat tau Taeyong sefakultas dengannya tapi tidak saling mengenal. Taeyong tertawa, tentu saja dunia mereka berbeda. Laki-laki yang ternyata sudah dari kecil kenal _Daddy_ itu mengajak Taeyong untuk masuk _group chat_ _Johnny's Baby_. Itu adalah _group chat_ pertama Taeyong selain _group chat_ kelas atau jurusan. Di mobil Taeyong memakai kemeja Jaehyun dan bukan kaos nya, karena kata Jaehyun dia takut Taeyong Hyung sakit karena basah. Taeyong menolak tidak enak, dan dia malu membuka baju di hadapan Jaehyun di mobil pula. Pria berkulit pucat itu tertawa dan terlihat lesung pipi yang menurut Taeyong sangat manis. _'Hyung. Percayalah, kita saling melihat tubuh topless masing-masing itu belum apa-apa dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau Daddy sedang iseng dengan kita.'_ Suara Jaehyun antara bass atau bariton , Taeyong suka mendengarnya tapi dia tidak mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Jaehyun tadi yang ternyata terjadi sekarang ini.

"Eung...ah... ah... _Dadd.._ ah.. _fuck owh.._ " Taeyong sekarang wajahnya sudah diterpa hembusan napas Jaehyun. Suara becek kegiatan itu membuat muka Taeyong memerah. Warna yang sama dengan wajah Jaehyun , mereka berdua terlihat malu.

" _You become bigger Baby , you like it, you like your Hyung baby?_ "Johnny menggoda Jaehyun. Dibalas dengan gelengan tapi kekerasan dan ukuran benda lunak yang dari tadi dia mainkan itu sekarang menegang di tangan Johnny itu berkata lain.

"Jae.. jjae.. Hyung minta izin yah untung mengambil waktu mu dengan _Daddy_. Hyung sangat membutuhkan ini, benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Taeyong sambil menatap mata _chesnut_ Jaehyun yang membuka dan menutup.

Mulut basah Jaehyun hanya membuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipahami Taeyong, tapi dia menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Baby wanna pee Daddy!"_ Teriak Jaehyun suaranya sudah tidak dibuat-buat lagi, dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

" _Baby_ ambilkan tisu untuk _dongsaeng_ mu yang nakal ini." Taeyong langsung berlari mengambil tisu di lemari dekat meja kerja Johnny.

"AKKH... _DADDYY_.." Euforia membuat sekujur tubuh Jaehyun bergetar, merasa seluruh syarafnya berpusat di kemaluannya, pandangannya yang mengabur membuat dia tidak menyadari Taeyong yang sudah memegang pelan kepala penisnya. Menangkup semburan benih nafsu yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Jaehyun.

"Be..besar.. maksudku banyak... maksudku _Baby.._ eh _Daddy.._ " Taeyong tangannya bergetar dan dia meracau tidak jelas karena _shock_.

"Iya sayang, memang besar punya Jaehyun itu." Kata Johnny terkekeh melihat kelakuan _Baby_ nya yang entah polos atau tolol ini.

Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas dibadan Johnny. Naik turun bahu dan dadanya meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Kadang masih menggeliat kecil tubuhnya karena _aftershock_.

"Itu jangan dilihati terus _Baby_ , dibersihkan lalu dibuang." Kata Johnny sambil membenarkan kacamata Taeyong yang turun dengan tangan kanannya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tangannya bergetar dan matanya justru melihat ke tisu yang belepotan cairan putih dan kemaluan Jaehyun. Dibersihkannya benda panjang besar yang sudah lemas itu, dan dibuang tisu nya ke tempat sampah. Dia kemudian kembali duduk di sofa. Mengambil tisu basah untuk membersihkan tangannya. Kemudian tisu kering untuk mengeringkan. Kemudian _hand sanitizer_ untuk melenyapkan kuman-kuman. Johnny hanya memperhatikan Taeyong yang sibuk sendiri itu.

"Jadi, ada apa mau kesini _Baby?_ " Tanya Johnny lagi dengan kepala Jaehyun yang tiduran dan tertutup matanya bersender di bahunya.

" _Baby_ mau pinjam uang _Daddy_." Kata Taeyong serius.

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Taeyong _horror_. Johnny paling benci dengan yang seperti ini. Minta uang atau mentahan langsung itu tidak boleh. Bolehnya barang , atau kalau mau dibayarkan sesuatu harus bilang dulu untuk apa. _'Mau buat party daddy' 'buat jalan-jalan keluar negeri daddy' 'Mau nonton konser Justin Bieber dan dapat backstage daddy'_ ' _mau beli sepatu baru daddy_ ' ' _saat ulang tahun mau mobil yah daddy_ ' Semua jelas permintaan semua _Baby_ harus seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku ini Bank, rentenir pinjam-pinjam uang ? Kemarin aku kasih untuk lasik, mana , kenapa masih memakai kacamata tebal itu?" Kata Johnny emosi nya naik lagi. Dia sudah tidak pakai _Daddy_ dan _Baby_ lagi.

"Bukan _Daddy_ ini untuk sesuatu _Daddy_ harus sekarang sesegera mungkin _Baby_ benar-benar butuh." Kata Taeyong memohon, dia tidak perduli harga diri lagi.

"Untuk apa memangnya ?" Kata Johnny menatap mata besar Taeyong di balik kacamatanya itu.

"Untuk sesuatu, adik saya.." Taeyong tidak mau memberitahu sebenarnya.

"Berapa?" Kata Johnny ketus.

"Dua belas juta won _Daddy_." Kata Taeyong pelan. Jumlah yang sangat besar memang.

'BRAKKKKK' Suara sepatu Johnny beradu keras dengan meja kaca di depannya.

" _Daddy,_ _calm down_." Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya memeluk Johnny dan memegang pipinya. Mengurut dada Johnny pelan.

" _Holyshit_ Taeyong. Kau terlihat culun tapi belum dua bulan sudah berani memperlakukan aku seperti sapi perah begini! _You pissed me off and want me to give you charity?_ " Kata Johnny tertawa tidak percaya.

" _Baby_ pinjam _Daddy_ , bersumpah akan mengembalikannya, " Kata Taeyong membungkuk dan tangannya sudah di paha. Dia tidak tau harus pada siapa lagi.

" _Get Out."_ Kata Johnny pelan. Mengagetkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Saya mohon _Daddy._ " Taeyong sudah mau mendekat ke Johnny.

" _I SAY GET..."_

 _"Honey butter chips !"_ Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Semua diam. Taeyong bingung tapi Johnny mengerti. Itu _safe words_ Jaehyun bisa dipakai didalam _sex_ atau kalau dia mau mengintrupsi sesuatu, dia boleh berbicara memberi pertanyaan, pembelaan, atau rayuan dalam 90 detik dan semua harus mendengarkannya.

 _"Daddy_ , jangan usir Taeyong Hyung _okay_. Dia bukan orang seperti itu, pasti ada alasan untuk kenapa dia ingin meminjam uang. Taeyong hyung sangat sayang dengan _Daddy_ tidak mau memanfaatkan _Daddy_ , siapa yang suka membuat makanan sehat untuk _Daddy_ saat _Daddy_ rawat jalan di rumah, saat sakit karena stress setelah pernikahan Hansol? Merawat _Daddy_ saat _Baby_ harus ke China menemani Winwin mengunjungi ibunya yang sakit dan Ten sibuk dengan Tur nya ? Taeyong hyung memang salah dan lancang hari ini, _Daddy_ _can punish him_ , tapi setidaknya kabulkan permintaan Taeyong. Kalau perlu aku tunda saja beli _piaggio_ nya tidak apa-apa, Taeyong Hyung saja dulu, yah , yah,, _Please Daddy."_ Kata Jaehyun memohon pada Johnny, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerjapkan matanya. _Sweet talk_ _to appeal Daddy_.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Sungguhlah dia sudah hampir gila tadi saat disuruh keluar. Dia juga tidak pandai berkata-kata seperti Jaehyun dan tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya bisa menggoda _Daddy_.

Johnny menarik napas dan menatap Jaehyun yang memasang mata kucing memohon.

"Tidak _Baby,_ kau pantas mendapat motor itu. Ini bukan soal jumlahnya, tapi bagaimana cara dia memintanya _Daddy_ tidak suka. Tapi karena _Baby Jay_ kesayangan _Daddy_ sekarang yang meminta maka _Daddy_ akan memberikannya padamu Taeyong." Kata Johnny setelah mencium pipi Jaehyun gemas.

" _Baby_ akan mengembalikannya _Daddy,_ akan melakukan apapun _Daddy_." Kata Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Memang apa yang kau bisa hah ? _Blowjob_ saja tidak becus." Kata Johnny memutar bola matanya keatas.

Taeyong hanya terdiam menunduk. Semua hening untuk berapa saat. Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong simpatik.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Jaehyun, Taeyong." Kata Johnny tiba-tiba.

"Te..terima kasih Jaehyun." Kata Taeyong menunduk. Sedangkan yang lebih mudah membalas dengan anggukan.

"Hahaahah.. terimakasih macam apa itu. _Baby,_ sana duduk disebelah Hyung mu." Kata Johnny memukul pantat Jaehyun.

' _Mati._ 'Batin Jaehyun. Taeyong sih polos tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mempersilahkan Jaehyun duduk.

"Ayoh, _Daddy_ habis kesal, buat _Daddy_ senang." Kata Johnny pada Taeyong. Sedangkan pemuda kecil itu membuka mulutnya kecil tidak mengerti. Maksudnya apa.

"Hyung masih malu _Daddy_." Kata Jaehyun terlihat semburat merah di pipinya sedikit tapi dia tetap berusaha _cool_ sok keren dengan ekspresi biasa saja _._

"yang malu itu Hyung, apa _Baby Jeffrey?_ " Kata Johnny mengangkat alisnya. Dia curiga dengan sikap baik Jaehyun. Johnny itu sudah mengenal Jaehyun dari dia kepalanya masih segenggam telapak tangan dan dimandikan air suci rambut halusnya. Jaehyun paling kesal kalau ada yang mengganggu waktunya dengan _Daddy_ karena Jaehyun itu posesif, dia ingin paling tidak pada saat bersama dia benar-benar satu-satunya. Dulu pernah sampai berantam dengan Ten karena jadwal mereka _clash_. Kalau mereka wanita sih mungkin cuma jambak-jambakan dan saling cakar. Masalahnya badan Jaehyun itu besar, dia bisa bela diri. Kalau tidak dipisahkan _Daddy_ bisa hancur badan dan muka Ten waktu itu.

Jadi sekarang Johnny sedang menggoda anak ini saja, sepertinya dia agak senang dengan Taeyong. Padahal Taeyong culun begitu sangat berbeda dengan mantan-mantan Jaehyun yang wah.

"Berikan ciuman terimakasih _Baby_." Kata Johnny pada Taeyong, dia menyesap _americano_ nya.

Taeyong mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan pada Jaehyun yang masih duduk menatap ke Johnny, dia mencium pipi Jaehyun dengan cepat. Johnny hampir menyemburkan _americano_ di jas _Thom Brown_ nya. Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. ' _Astaga Hyung, itu sih mencium bayi benaran bukan 'Baby' nya Johnny._ '

"Menurutmu Jaehyun tampan tidak ?" Kata Johnny sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

"I..iya tampan sekali." Kata Taeyong jujur menunduk malu.

"Kalau ada orang tampan sekali, _Baby_ mau cium di pipi atau di bibir?" Tanya Johnny sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Ssaya _..Baby..._ " Berkecamuk hati Taeyong , dadanya berdegup ya ampun ini yang dimaksud Jaehyun waktu dulu, dia baru hitungan tangan berciuman bibir dan hanya dengan satu orang ya ampun.

"Ciumlah yang benar sayang, Jaehyun itu banyak wanita yang rela mengorbankan seluruh miliknya dan laki-laki yang banting setir hanya untuk bersamanya. Dia bukan nenekmu yang kau cium di pipi ketika kau diberikan kue kering. _Nerd_ seperti mu kapan lagi bisa menciummodel cover majalah kampus tahun kemarin ?" Johnny tertawa kecil.

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Ya ampun itu memalukan sekali, kalau tidak terpaksa dia tidak mau. Hanya saja setelah _Daddy_ memuji Ten yang jadi _cover_ majalah _seventeen_ di Thailand, Jaehyun langsung menerima tawaran yang dia tolak terus itu.

Benar kata Johnny mengenai dia seorang _Nerd_ yang beruntung, Taeyong menelan ludahnya. Hanya saja menurut Taeyong , ciuman itu dilakukan hanya oleh orang yang saling mencintai. Dia memang tidak menarik, dia jelek, tapi ingin suatu saat dia dicintai tulus dengan seseorang. Menyimpan setiap momen ciuman sebagai suatu kenangan yang romantis. Sekarang dia harus berhenti berpikir _naive_ seperti itu. Ada seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah disana yang butuh uang secepatnya. Taeyong akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Meski menjadikan tubuhnya mainan _Daddy._

Jaehyun hanya menatap gugup Taeyong yang sudah memegang pipi kirinya dengan tangan. Kacamata tebal, luka di wajah, kilatan kawat giginya. Semua berteriak 'NERD', pertama kalinya dia akan dicium makhluk berbentuk seperti itu. Jantungnya malah berpacu sangat cepat. _'Shitt he wear metal braces'_ batin Jaehyun saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Taeyong.

Taeyong mengecup bibir Jaehyun sebentar. Keduanya membuka mulut sedikit dan Taeyong menghisap bibir atas Jaehyun dengan lembut. Jaehyun melakukan hal sama dengan bibir bawah Taeyong. Dipegangnya leher jenjang Taeyong, ditariknya tubuh laki-laki itu. Dimiringkan kepalanya dengan lebih miring dari biasa karena takut mengenai kacamatanya. Temponya sangat pelan, lembut dan berhati-hati. Jaehyun takut bibirnya mengenai kawat gigi itu tapi dia dapat merasa betapa Taeyong sangat berhati-hati dan bahkan memundurkan kepalanya ketika Jaehyun terlalu dalam. Kacamata Taeyong sudah miring tidak jelas tapi _shit_ _that kinda turn on him_ . Rasanya seperti mereka melakukan _make out_ diam diam di dalam perpustakaan dengan _hot geek_. Rasanya manis, seperti susu cokelat bagi Jaehyun dan susu vanilla bagi Taeyong. Saat Taeyong melepaskan pagutannya Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali menciumnya dan untung saja Taeyong mau meneruskannya. Mencuri pandang laki-laki pirang itu, dilihatnya wajah yang sangat tampan, tetap tampan meski ada bekas luka garis besar itu. Tangan lentik Jaehyun sudah turun dan masuk kedalam kemeja kebesaran Taeyong, dia mulai terbuai juga rupanya.

 _Shit_. Johnny agak merasa _turn on_ melihat _Baby_ nya bermain bersama. ' _Hari ini apa bertiga saja ya?'_ batin Johnny rasanya sudah berkedut lagi kemaluannya.

' _Drrt... drttt... drrrrtt.'_ Terdengar getar kecil dari dalam tas pungung _McQueen_ hitam milik Jaehyun. Johnny melihat kedua _Baby_ nya tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Tidak berhenti getaran itu. Johnny berdiri dan membuka tas itu.

' _Lucky I am in love with my bestfriend, Lucky to have been where I have been'_ terdengar nada panggil dari ponsel Samsung S7 Edge milik Jaehyun terlihat seseorang dengan nama _'China Stalker'_ memanggil.

" _Hello Baobao._ " Kata Johnny mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ehh ? _Jixian_ sedang sibuk selingkuh dari _Baobao_ " Kata Johnny bercanda pada _baby_ nya dari negeri tirai bambu itu. Terdengar teriakan _Daddyyyy_ dengan keras dari telepon itu dan orang yang berbicara panik.

"Penting sekali? _Dui dui._ " Kata Johnny sambil mengangguk.

" _Baby..._ Jay .. _Baby..._ kata Johnny memegang rambut Jaehyun. Anak itu sekarang sudah tiduran hanya terlihat punggungnya dengan Taeyong dibawahnya yang sekarang kemejanya sudah cukup naik dan terlihat pinggang dan perut kurus terlihat sedikit tulangnya, dia kurus sekali. Entah dia ingin mencium Taeyong atau memakan wajahnya.

Jaehyun sadar juga akhirnya dan tersenyum canggung dengan _Daddy_ , nafasnya naik turun. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan berdiri sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Halo !?" Kata Jaehyun terdengar dia kesal.

"HAH SI BOTAK KUIS SORE INI ?" Kata Jaehyun matanya membulat dan menganga mulutnya.

"Kau tuliskan kuis untukku saja lah ! _Ni ai wo, dui ba?"_ Kata Jaehyun seenaknya, dia tidak memohon tapi memerintah.

" _WHY YOU SO STUPID_ , _bi shang zui ba_!" Nada bicara Jaehyun meninggi, sepertinya dia emosi. Sudah menghentak satu kakinya.

"Iya... iya.. baiklah iya sudah ah jangan menangis ! Oke _..._ oke.." Jaehyun menutup teleponnya dengan kesal. Dia mengacak kembali rambutnya kesal dan menggumam _'fuck'_ pelan.

"Jangan kasar begitu ah dengan Winwin." Kata Johnny mengelus kepala Jaehyun. Winwin itu _baobao_ nya Johnny saat tugas di China. Dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba datang ke China dan Winwin langsung suka pada Jaehyun pada pandangan pertama. Menempel terus mengikutinya. Minta pada Johnny untuk dia kuliah di korea nanti dan sama jurusan dan fakultas dengan Jaehyun. Bahasa Korea Winwin sebenarnya hancur tapi karena Johnny punya _channel_ di universitas itu atau lebih tepatnya uang yang bermain, Winwin bisa masuk. Keduanya memang mengambil kelas internasional tapi tetap saja ada yang pakai bahasa Korea. Meski berganti-ganti pacar Jaehyun tetaplah Winwin mengikutinya terus, tidak menyerah meski diperlakukan seperti babu. Meski Jaehyun selalu bilang dia tidak suka, mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana, kadang suka akrab kalau sudah disuruh _Daddy_. Winwin suka bermanja-manja dengan Jaehyun, dulu selalu ditolak, sekarang dibiarkan saja olehnya. Kata curhatan Winwin, semenjak putus Jaehyun suka menciuminya kalau mabuk, tapi besoknya pura-pura lupa, Johnny jadi kasihan dengan _baobao_ nya ini, bagaimanapun dia tanggung jawab _Daddy._

"Dia itu tolol, kalau diperlukan tidak bisa diandalkan." Kata Jaehyun kesal sambil menatap Johnny.

"Kenapa memangnya _Baby_ hhm?" tanya Johnny lembut.

"Hari ini si botak ada kelas tambahan mendadak. Kata kelas pagi dia akan kuis dadakan. Aa..ku harus pergi sekarang _Daddy.._ Winwin sudah di _lobby._ " Ucap Jaehyun takut-takut.

Bibir busur panah Johnny mendatar kaku. Hilang kebahagiaan dari tatapan matanya. Terlihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

 _Baby dissapointed Daddy? NO NO NO_ Jaehyun mulai panik. Ini nilai merah untuk raport _'Perfect Baby'_ nya.

" _Da...daddy..._ _Baby_ _skip_ saja." Jaehyun mau menelepon Winwin lagi tapi ditahan oleh Johnny.

"Si Botak ini dosen _manajemen keuangan 1_ yang genit dan suka menggodamu kan ?" Johnny memastikan dari semua cerita Jaehyun.

"I..iya _Daddy_." Jaehyun berkata pelan. Dosen ini gosipnya _gay_ karena suka menggagalkan mahasiswa laki-laki yang tampan. Jaehyun sendiri sering diliati dan pernah jadi korban, saat mencari kertas kuis miliknya di meja dosen, pantatnya yang waktu itu memakai memakai jeans hitam super ketat di pegang-pegang oleh si tua bangka tambun itu. Tubuh Jaehyun sebenarnya jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar, tapi dia tidak berani melawan karena itu mata kuliah yang penting, gagal itu bisa tidak mengambil mata kuliah lanjutannya nanti di semester atas. Nilai laki-laki kelahiran Februari ini sudah hancur-hancuran di semester 2 jadi kata _Daddy_ semester ini harus meningkat.

"Sudah sana, lebih baik ikut saja kuisnya. _Daddy_ tidak sanggup memikirkan _Baby_ harus kerumahnya meminta nilai kalau tidak lengkap kuis. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada _Baby?_ Nanti _Daddy_ emosi dan menghajarnya lalu masuk penjara." Kata Johnny sambil menghela napas.

"Yah.. :( " Terlihat Jaehyun benar-benar tidak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kan sudah _peepee_ moomin nya, _get dress_ _baby._ Winwin kenapa tidak disuruh sini saja." Johnny menggenggam gemas sebentar gundukan besar yang dibungkus celana moomin lalu mendorong Jaehyun ke tempat _hoodie_ nya diletakkan.

"Hehe iya _Daddy._ Ah, biar sajalah dia." Jaehyun langsung memakai seluruh pakaian dan tas. Terlihat dia ragu untuk pamit dengan orang yang sudah habis dia ciumi tadi.

"Pamit dulu dengan Hyung." Kata Johnny menunjuk Taeyong yang sudah merapikan kacamata, rambut dan kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya, dia mengapit kedua tangan diantara kedua pahanya.

"Taeyong Hyung.. aku pamit pergi dulu ya. Ada kuis mendadak 30 menit lagi. Harus pergi sekarang." Kata Jaehyun menghadap tapi tidak menatap mata Taeyong.

"I..Iya.. Jaehyun. Semangat kuisnya." Taeyong tersenyum sedikit dan nampaklah kawat giginya.

"AHHH tidak mau pergiiii." Kata Jaehyun memeluk Johnny dan menggoyangkan badannya.

"Tidak mau karena belum selesai dengan Hyung?" Kata Johnny dengan muka jail.

"Bu..bukan! Dengan _Daddy_ lah. _Bum_ nya _Baby_ belum minum _milk_ nya JJ hari ini." Jaehyun menggesekkan dagunya ke leher Johnny.

"Hush , jangan begitu ya, nanti tidak _Daddy_ kasih keluar sekarang. Jangan lupa ya sebelum kuis apa ?" Johnny mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

"Allah, Bapa kami lancarkan kuis nya Jeffrey yang nakal ini agar sempurna nilainya dan tidak di jamah oleh si botak. Amen." Kata Jaehyun mengatupkan tangannya.

Johnny tersenyum geli. Jaehyun juga membalas senyumannya. Dia bersiap untuk ciuman lembut dipipi dari _Daddy_ tapi bukanlah itu yang diberi pada lelaki _chubby_ itu.

Johnny menarik tengkuk kepala Jaehyun dan mengecup dalam bibirnya cukup lama. " _Jay,_ yang nanti, kita lanjutkan. _I'll call you._ " Terasa napas Johnny dan dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Jaehyun, merindinglah anak yang 20 tahun lebih muda itu.

"I..ya." Jawabnya singkat nafasnya agak tercekat.

Setelah berdadahan Jaehyun pun benar benar pergi dan tinggalah Johnny dan Taeyong di ruangan sebesar apartemen itu. Kembali dingin wajah Johnny dan bergeraklah kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju sofa. Pantatnya diistirahatkan kembali, duduk di sofa, menatap Taeyong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Lama, lama sekali kediaman terjadi diantara mereka. Semakin kecil rasanya Taeyong ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menunduk. Sejujurnya sangat takutlah dia saat Jaehyun pergi tadi. Sekarang taeyong sendiri. Masih takut rasanya berdua dengan _Daddy._ Takut mengecewakan _Daddy_ , takut dengan apa yang _Daddy_ bisa lakukan padanya, takut pada permintaan _Daddy_ yang kemungkinan besar Pria yang hanya punya adik di hidupnya itu tidak bisa melakukan atau jelek kemampuannya. Seperti itulah rasanya menjadi _Baby_ nya Johnny.

"Mana _Daddy_ tau _nerd_ sepertimu bisa membuat _baby_ ku liar seperti tadi ? Dia memang liar tapi selalu terkontrol di depan _Daddy_. _You are special Baby_. Makanya _Daddy_ tertarik dengan _Baby_ saat di _charity_ _party_ itu. Siapa sangka seseorang yang menumpahkan _pinot noir_ di _suit_ Daddy sekarang jadi _Baby._ " Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Waktu itu Taeyong menjadi _waiter_ , memakai lensa kontak dan _make up_ sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Saat Taeyong menemui Johnny lagi untuk memberikan pertanggungjawaban mengenai _suit_ nya, dia baru berbentuk seperti asli. Tunggu, tapi justru itu yang membuat Johnny tertarik padanya. Johnny _Daddy_ sudah punya sexy _baby, cute baby, innocent look baby_ , tapi _hot geeky baby_ ? belum punya.

"Masih ingin dua belas juta won ?" Kata Johnny meninggikan suaranya, dia tidak suka didiamkan begini.

"Ma...masih _Daddy_." Jawab Taeyong sambil menatap _Daddy_ takut.

"Tau _Daddy_ sedang tidak _mood_? Ditinggal oleh kesayangan _Daddy_ dan sekarang _stuck_ dengan _babo baby?"_

"Tau _Daddy."_ Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Tau _Daddy_ tidak akan lembut kalau sedang jelek suasana hatinya ? _I won't be gentle Daddy._ " Johnny berbicara pelan mengancam ketika mengatakan kata-kata yang kedua.

"Tidak apa-apa, iya tau _Daddy"_ Taeyong menelan ludahnya. Apapun pokoknya harus dia sanggup.

"Oke. Kalau _Baby_ bersikeras. Untuk dua belas juta Won _cash_. Main bersama _Daddy_ sampai akhir." Johnny menjulurkan tangannya. Tangan kecil Taeyong yang bergetar menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya, naik turunlah kedua tangan mereka sepakat.

" _Baby_ suka cokelat kan ?" Kata Johnny sambil berdiri. Taeyong hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian lelaki hampir 190cm itu menelpon dengan telepon di meja kerjanya, berbicara sesuatu yang tidak Taeyong mengerti apa karena sudah semerawut pikirannya. Kembali duduk Johnny dan menunggulah mereka untuk waktu yang lama. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 menit lewat sudah meluncur keringat di pelipis Taeyong. Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan masuklah Doyoung dengan membawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis kue cokelat, tunggu dia kembali keluar dan masuk lagi , keluar masuk Taeyong benar benar terkejut melihat jejeran kue cokelat di meja.

-) Kue Cokelat _Blackforest_ , kue cokelat yang dilapisi whipped cream, dihiasi cherry hitam , dan mengandung kirschwasser atau _brandy_ buah tradisional yang berasa dari _cherry_ yang didistilasi.

 _-) Devil's food chocolate cake_ kue cokelat yang tidak memakai bubuk cokelat yang memakai pemanis dan _baking soda_ yang ada pemanis, adalah kue dengan bahan cokelat asli sehingga tidak terlalu manis

 _-)_ _Ring Ding_ atau yang kita kenal kue berbentuk bulat cokelat lembut dengan _cream_ didalamnya seperti kue apollo tapi tentu ini adalah yang _handmade_ dari toko kue ternama

-) _flourless chocolate cake_ atau kue cokelat tanpa tepung yang hanya terbuat campuran susu dan kuning telur yang dibuat menjadi foam lalu dikeringkan dan biasanya dimakan bersama es krim dan disini es krim cokelat terlihat manis mendampingi disebelahnya

-) fudge cake atau brownies yang dilapisi lapisan cream cokelat

 _-)souffle_ cokelat bentuk seperti _puff ,_ bahannya mirip dengan _flourless chocolate cake_

 _-) garash cake_ kue cokelat khas bulgaria yang dibuat dari Kenari, putih telur, kristal atau gula bubuk yang setelah jadi kuenya dilapisi dengan _icing/frosting_ dari krim manis dan cokelat

-) _german chocolate cake_ kue cokelat yang dilapisi _icing_ yang terbuat dari kuning telur, _evaporated milk (_ susu cair yang kadar airnya sudah dikurangi/diuapkan, sehingga lebih kental, lebih pekat rasa susunya, warnanya pun krem, bukan putih.), kelapa dan kacan pikan

-) _joffre cake_ kuet mentega cokelat berlapis yang diisii dengan ganase cokelat dan dilapisii icing dari mentega cokelat kue cokelat ini adalah khas romania

-) _molten chocolate_ _cake_ adalah kue cokelat yang merupakan kombinasi dari kue _flourless chocolate cake_ dan _souffle._ Didalam kue berbentu mangkok terbalik kecil ini ada isian cokkelat cair yang akan merembes keluar jika dipotong

Dan satu lagi kuenya yang agak berwarna merah marun...

"Lho ? Kenapa ada Red Velvet disini ? Yasudah tidak apa, masih saudara kue cokelat, agak pahit sih, tapi _Baby_ pasti suka, Jaehyun sangat suka yang ini." Kata Johnny memandang Red Velvet berukuran sedang.

Taeyong menarik napas panjang. Demi koleksi pikachu nya di rumah, dia belum pernah melihat berbagai macam kue cokelat lengkap dalam satu meja seperti ini. Dia sudah sering melihat kue kue di pesta yang dia menjadi pelayan, tapi tidak selengkap ini, hanya di toko kue tapi tentu di etalase. Perasaan Taeyong tidak enak, kue ini terlalu banyak untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi dia belum makan dari pagi untuk menghemat, jadi mungkin dia bisa makan sedikit kue ini. Telah basah mulutnya oleh air liur.

 _"_ Tunggu apalagi _Baby_? _Bon Apetite."_ Dipersilahkannya Taeyong untuk makan kue kue itu.

" _Daddy_ juga silahkan duluan."Kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum

"Hari ini _Daddy_ sedang _veggea_ sayang. _Baby_ saja yang makan ya. Oh ya itu ada susu cokelat juga." Kata Johnny menunjuk dua susu cokelat di sudut, Taeyong sampai tidak memperhatikan itu.

Oke tapi Taeyong tidak bergerak, ada yang membuat dia bingung disini. Kue semua ada, sudah di potong , tapi... Mana piring , garpu dan sendok es krim nya ? Tidak ada!

" _Daddy_ , sepertinya ada yang kurang..." Kata Taeyong memberanikan diri.

"Ohh ! _Daddy_ lupa _baby._ Tunggu sebentar." Kata Johnny sambil berjalan ke arah lemari. Ternyata Johnny membawa celemek gambar _pikachu_. Ya ampun _bib_ bayi seperti itu.

"Buka baju mu semua." Kata Johnny sambil memegang _bib_ itu.

"Ke..kenapa _Daddy?_ " Bingunglah pria berkacamata tu.

" _Baby_ pikir _Daddy_ tidak tau ? Itu kemeja _Vetement_ Jaehyun, _Daddy_ yang belikan untuk _couple_ dengan Winwin. Kenapa bisa _Baby_ yang memakainya? Kau menggodanya saat pulang bersama waktu itu ?"

"Tidak _Daddy._ Baju saya basah , lalu dia memberikan kemeja ini." Taeyong panik sekali, bersumpah dia tidak menggoda Jaehyun. Dia memakai kemeja itu karena sangat lembut dan bagus, dia tidak punya kemeja bagus.

"Masa ? jangan jangan kau onani dengan kemeja itu , begitu ya ?" Johnny menatap kemeja itu.

"Sumpah _Daddy_ , _Baby_ tidak melakukan yang seperti itu." Taeyong memang menciumi kemeja itu karena sangat harum, baru pertama kali dia mencium orang seharum Jaehyun, tapi tidak onani .

" _Daddy_ hanya bercanda, tidak perlu panik begitu. Baiklah bagus buka semua. _Now eat._ "Johnny mengalungkan dan mengikat tali celemek dileher Taeyong. Taeyong yang sudah memakai boxer _pikachu_ pemberian _Daddy._.

Taeyong hanya diam. Dia bingung. Dia mau mengeluarkan tissue nya, atau dia mau memeriksa apa hari ini membawa set sumpitnya sendiri, tetapi tangannya di tahan Johnny.

"Gunakan tanganmu _Baby,_ sekarang." Dia sudah duduk lagi, sambil menyodorkan _german choco cake_ yang berukuran sedang.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah meluncur di dahi Taeyong. Dia itu pembersih. Gila kebersihan. Terlalu bersih sekali belum sampai _mysophobia_ tapi sudah di level _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_. Butuh dua jam saat bangun, setelah makan dan sebelum tidur dia membersihkan kawat giginya. Mencuci tangannya sampai merah. Sekarang disuruh makan kue cokelat dengan krim begini dengan tangan. Bagaimana dengan es krim nya lagi ? Dia tersadar ini bukan _gift_ dari _Daddy,_ tapi _Daddy_ sedang memberinya _punishment_ dia menghukum Taeyong.

Terlihat ragu tangan dan membuka menutup jemari Taeyong tapi dia tidak mau mengulur waktu karena hari sudah siang dan dia harus cepat. Lembut, terlalu lembek tekstur _icing_ tapi ada kepadatan bolu didalam kue itu terasa di ujung jarinya. Jijik. Bau nya enak dan manis tapi tekstur langsungnya menjijikkan. Ditarik napas panjang dan dimakannya kue itu. Sangat enak, lezat sekali. Habis satu potong.

"Ya bagus, enak kan? _Daddy_ selalu menyiapkan _cake_ untuk _Baby_ tapi hari ini untuk kedatangan _Tae_ , pesial dibelikan banyak kue baru." Johnny meneguk _sparkling wine_ yang tidak Taeyong perhatikan dibawa masuk juga tadi oleh Doyoung bersama dengan susu cokelat.

Taeyong memakan kue itu lagi, lagi dan lagi, potong demi potong, sudah belepotan tangannya dengan krim cokelat dan kacangan . Tidak lepas pandangan _Daddy_ padanya. Mata _Daddy_ menilainya, menelanjanginya, tidak suka Taeyong dengan semua itu. Tidak terasa satu bulatan kue ukuran sedang habis oleh Taeyong. Sendiri. Dia belum makan dari kemarin malam jadi tentu ada ruang di perutnya.

" _Good, good Baby"_ Johnny menggeser _fudge chocolate cake_ di hadapan Taeyong. Disantaplah kue itu. Lebih keras teksturnya, tapi sangat licin krimnya lengket , Taeyong ingin membersihkan krim dengan tisu.

"Krim nya itu bukan krim murahan , tapi dari cokelat berkualitas, jangan dillap dengan tisu. Harus dimakan juga." Sekarang Johnny sudah duduk di bawah . di depan meja, tenang dia sudah memakai _wifebeater_ saat Taeyong sibuk makan kue. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang sudah belepotan tangannya dan sedikit di bibir. Diletakkan tangan kiri di meja dan bertumpu dagunya pada tangannya yang mengepal.

Taeyong menutup matanya . Dia menjilati krim itu, sungguh dia jijik, bagaimana nanti dia akan makan kue dengan tangan yang sudah dijilati begitu ? Memang dia anak kecil ? Oh ya, dia kan _Baby_. Nyam nyam dimakan terus kuenya, satu , dua , tiga, mulai terasa isi perutnya bertambah. Makan dua kue ukuran sedang dia hampir kenyang.

" _Daddy_ , apa kue ini boleh dibawa pulang ?" Kata Taeyong polos.

Terdengar alunan tawa. Suara _Daddy_ itu bukan suara penyanyi tapi seperti penyiar radio hangat, akrab menyenangkan. Taeyong lumayan suka.

"Tidak sayang. Kita kan main nya disini, bukan di rumahmu. _Daddy_ mau liat _baby_ makan kue. " Johnny menggeser kue yang sisa piring putih kotak itu digesernya kedepan taeyong _flourless chocolate cake._

Itu sulit dimakan dengan bau telur, Taeyong mau muntah rasanya.

"Kenapa begitu mukanya ? Kalau _Baby_ susah makan, akan _Daddy_ bantu." Johnny membuka Jas dan menggulung kemejanya. Diambilnya kue lembek itu dengan tangan besarnya, dan dia duduk di sebelah Taeyong, dilesakkan kue itu dalam mulutnya.

" _Aghh.. Dwaddy..._ heok _"_ Taeyong rasanya ingin muntah, terlalu banyak dan lembek. Dia suka cokelat tapi tidak seperti itu. Tapi sudah ditutup mulutnya dengan tangan besar mau bagaimana.

" _no no no_ pemberian _Daddy_ jangan dimuntahkan , tidak baik membuang makanan, makan yang banyak ya." Diusapnya kepala Taeyong.

"Auw? Ada es krim juga, _Baby_ suka es krim kan?" Bulatan es krim sudah ditangan besar Johnny

" _Baby_ habis pengencangan kawat gigi _Daddy_. Terlalu ngilu untuk menggigit makanan dingin." Ucap Taeyong yang belepotan kue sampai hidung itu dengan ketakutan.

"Kalau dingin digigit, ya di jilat saja ? Sekalian latihan , _Baby_ harus pandai menggunakan lidah itu untuk berbagai hal nanti." Didekatkannya es krim ke bibir merah itu.

Taeyong menjilati es krim itu seperti kucing. Johnny merasa itu sangat sangat menggemaskan, pikachu baru, dia sudah tidak sabar menjamahnya. Sengaja disingkapnya celemek kecil itu dan dijatuhkannya dengan sengaja es krim ke tubuh polos kurus itu.

"Ahh.." Taeyong kaget , sayang es krim nya jatuh, terasa dingin bola olahan susu, gula dan cokelat itu.

"Ops.. maaf jatuh _Baby_ tapi jangan terbuang," Dengan laknatnya Johnny sengaja menghancurkan dan melap tubuh Taeyong dengan es krim cokelat, dijilatinya tubuh itu.

"Eungghh... ah... AKKH.." Geli rasanya organ lembut dan basah menyapu tubuhnya, menggelinjang tubuhnya ketika _Daddy_ menghisap puting kedua susu nya. Dingin es krim, hangat lidah, membuat si culun Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Tak terasa punggung sudah bersender ke sofa dan kepalanya sudah mendongak ke atas.

"Kenapa _Baby_ ?"

"Ti..tidak apa _Daddy_." Terlihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Kacamatanya sudah kena cokelat, lebih baik di lepas. Sini duduk di pangkuan _Daddy_." Johnny merasa anak ini sangat ringan sekali , tubuhnya yang lebih pendek pas di pangkuannya. Diambilnya dua kue _Ring Ding_ bulat, dicoleknya sedikit cokelat ke hidung Taeyong.

"Liat, _Baby_ sekarang jadi _Mickey Mouse._ " Kata Johnny sambil menempelkan kue berbentuk bulat itu di kepala Taeyong. Sedangkan orang yang dimainkan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu.

" _Say, Oh Boy!_ "Kata Johnny dengan suara _Mickey._

" _Oh Boy.."_ Kata Taeyong dengan suara tinggi.

"Hahahaha _Good_ , _you gettin good Baby,_ karena _Daddy_ senang, jadi sekarang makan lagi." Ditempel kue _Ring Ding_ ke bibir tipis itu.

" _Baby_ sudah kenyang _Daddy_." Bersumpah Taeyong rasanya tidak bisa makan apa-apa lagi.

Johnny mencubit puting susu Taeyong

"Ahhh!" Taeyong membuka mulutnya dan masuklah satu kue _Ring Ding_. Tidak sempat dikunya semuanya dimasukkan secara paksa. Satu tangan memasukkan kue dan yang lain mencubitin puting susu , Taeyong merasa lehernya seperti digigit semut, oh bukan semut hanya digigitin oleh _Daddy._ Taeyong hampir muntah karena terlalu banyak kue dan susah bernapas.

"Sebaiknya tidak muntah _Baby_ , dua belas juta won butuh kerja keras." Kata Johnny dengan suara rendah. Itu membuat Taeyong tersedak tapi memaksa menelan semuanya.

" _Daddy_ , Taeyong tidak kuat lagi, perut ini sudah penuh. Rasanya mau keluar." Mau menangis Taeyong melihat Johnny sudah menarik _joffre cake chocolate_ ke depannya.

"Eh? Yang mana yang mau keluar ? yang depan atau belakang ?" Johnny meremas kue itu dan mengambil _icing_ krim cokelat ke tangannya.

" _Daddy!_ " Taeyong panik saat tangan itu sudah masuk ke dalam boxernya, masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya, Tapi tangan kecilnya tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tangan kanan _Daddy_. Terasa lengket, geli krim dan sedikit kue cokelat di batang kemaluannya. Jijik, asing, bercampur dengan ransaangan karena bagaimanapun diurut penisnya dengan tangan besar itu rasanya sangat nikmat. Dulu dia sudah pernah mendapat _handjob_ tapi pacarnya ogah ogahan. Dia sudah sering melakukan sendiri karena tidak mempunyai kekasih, tetapi remasan elusan dan cubitan pada penis dan buah zakarnya belum pernah dia rasakan yang lebih hebat dari ini. Tentu saja pengalaman Johnny itu lebih dari dua dekade dalam soal meremas penis orang lain.

"Akkh AKKH ,,, eungghh MMPPPHH" Desahan Taeyong menggema di ruang yang harusnya jadi tempat kerja itu. Menggeleng ke kiri dan kekananan kepalanya ketika di dekatkan _souffle_ cokelat ke depan mukanya, tapi disumpal saja mulutnya dengan kue berbentuk puff itu, berlelehan air liur dan cokelat dipinggir mulutnya. Ini penyiksaan, dia sesak tidak bisa bernapas. Karena refleks digigitnya tangan Johnny.

" _FUCKK_!" Teriak Johnny keras. Di dorongnya Taeyong hingga terjerembab. Dijambaknya rambut itu dengan kasar hingga Taeyong mengangkat badannya dan mendongak kan kepalanya.

"Maaf _Daddy_ maaf. _Mianhhamnida._ " Paniklah Taeyong karena _holyshit_ sakit sekali jambakan dan dia sudah menyakiti _Daddy_ tadi. Dia takut mati disini.

" _Jesus,_ Taeyong. Kau berani juga rupanya. Mungkin kau haus makan terus, bagaimana dinginkan dulu MULUTMU." Dibentaknya anak berambut hitam itu, dan meski gemetaran dia menurutlah pada _Daddy_. Mata almond Johnny berkilat kilat memandang susu cokelat dingin yang ada atas meja, diambilnya dan langsung dituangkan semua ke mulut _Baby_ baru nya itu. Terbatuk batuk dia, keluar susu dari sudut bibir dan sepertinya keluar sedikit dari hidungnya. Sangat sakit rasanya kalau kalian pernah merasakan tersedak air dan keluar dari hidung.

Diarahkan Taeyong untuk menungging di sofa dan diambilah _molten cake_ oleh Johnny. Dibelah menjadi dua dan ditampungnya lelehan cokelat kental cair ke tangannya.

"Meski wajahmu begitu, setidaknya kau punya lubang sempit ini _Baby_. Mari permanis agak lebih menarik untuk dihujam dengan JJ." Dibukanya boxer dan celana dalam Taeyong , dan tereksposlah pantat putih tepos miliknya. Tidak sesexy pantat Jaehyun atau Winwin. Didorongnya dua pipi pantat itu agar terekspos lubangnya.

"Jangan _Daddy_ itu kotor. _Baby_ mohon." Merinding tubuh Taeyong membayangkan cokelat di dalam lubang pantatnya. Dia sudah membaca bahkan menonton video persiapan anal. Cara membersihkan pantatnya, dia sudah tau, selalu melakukan sebelum bertemu Daddy karena itu adalah hal yang selalu diingatkan setiap hari di _group Johnny's Baby_. Begitu pula tentang _lube_ atau pelumas secara gamblang semuanya dibicarakan disana dan tidak ada malu-malu karena memang penting. Taeyong terlalu malu untuk bertanya karena sepertinya semua sudah _pro_ dan santai saja bercanda sedangkan dia belum pernah sekalipun seumur hidupnya. Oke dia pernah memakai _dildo_ saat pertama kali akan bertemu Johnny, tapi hanya sebentar karena takut ketahuan Minhyung. Mengenai pelumas yang Taeyong tau itu ada berbagai tipe tapi tidak satupun adalah cokelat cair. Bagaimana cara membersihkannya nanti ? Bagaimana kalau tidak bersih dan ada semut masuk kedalam panat di malam hari. Bagaimana kalau infeksi kuman, Bagaimana...

"OUHHH..." Teriak Taeyong keras saat Jari tengah panjang Johnny masuk , langsung tanpa aba-aba dan keras bukan perlahan. Panas, perih. Meski licin oleh cokelat.

" _Shit fuck_ ini ketat sekali _Baby,_ rasanya jariku bisa _stuck_ disini dan copot." Johnny memasukkan dan mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan tapi dia terus melakukannya bahkan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya seperti ulat panas di dalam lubang itu. Setelah agak sedikit , sedikit sekali bisa ada rongga, ditambahnya jari telunjuk dan sekarang dua jari itu keluar masuk dan Johnny terus serius mencari untuk semakin dalam dan mengarahkan ke berbagai arah untuk..

"HNNGHH." Tiba-tiba Taeyong yang mengaduh berhenti dan melengkung badannya. Terangkat badan atasnya dan bisa Johnny rasakan bergetar seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak tau Taeyong apa yang terjadi tapi rasanya dia seperti dikejut listrik. Johnny menghujam sekali lagi titik prostat dan mengingatnya.

"Liat JJ ,sangat menggiurkan, seperti _choco banana._ Katakan _Baby_ ingin _choco banana_ dan _Daddy_ akan melakukan yang 'tadi'." Kata Johnny menunjukkan penis besarnya yang ternyata sudah mengacung lurus dan ada sedikit ototnya, tapi itu berlapis cokelat cair, bukan cairan bening seperti apa yang dilihat Taeyong di naver.

" _Ba...ba...baby_ ingin _choco banana_ spesial dari _Daddy.."_ Entah dimana harga diri _Taeyong_ dia taruh, dia sudah ngeri dengan ukuran yang sebesar itu masuk dalam lubang pantatnya yang kecil, buang air besar saja sakit apalagi itu, Coklat itu yang akan mengotori pantatnya juga. Akan tetapi itu semua dia singkirkan, dia ingin merasakan 'sengatan listrik' itu lagi.

" _Okay Here it come !"_ Johnny memasukkan penisnya yang dilapisi cokelat cair itu kedalam pantat Taeyong secara perlahan.

"AAKKHHH... SSAKIT..." Taeyong menngelengkan kepalanya, tak terasa sudah mengalir air matanya. Sakit sekali penetrasi perdana nya.

" _Baby_ bicara dengan siapa ? yang jelas !" Johnny memperdalam tusukannya.

" _DADDY_ terlalu penuh _Daddy,_ " Taeyong napasnya naik turun.

"Memang penuh _Baby_ , brengsek lubangmu ketat juga brengsek kau yang paling ketat Taeyong, kata _baobao_ pintu tertutup rapat itu sulit rezeki, jadi akan _Daddy_ buat yang ini melebar agak kau banyak dapat duit." Johnny merasakan bukan dipijat tapi dijepit organ tubuh kebanggaannya. Terbuka tertutup matanya. Ini rasanya seperti lubang pantat perawan.

Johnny memundurkan pantatnya dan memajukan menghentakkan dengan sangat keras.

"ANGHH.. ahhh.. GAHH.." Taeyong berteriak tidak karuan. Sakit belum nikmat. Terus dihujam pantatnya maju mundur tubuhnya , mengalir liur di mulutnya yang membuka. Sakit tapi dia merasa sedikit suka, ya ampun Lee Taeyong apakah kau seorang...

"Biar tidak sakit, makan yang manis-manis." Kata Johnny disela sela pergerakan maju mundurnya itu.

"Tidak.. _Daddy.._ sudah.." Taeyong menggeleng tidak kuat. Dia tidak mampu makan lagi, tapi dia sudah merasa penis Johnny menghilang untuk sebentar dan sesuatu diletakkan disampingnya di sofa. Johnny mengambil satu kepal kue dari satu bulatan sedang kue _garash cake._ Di tekannya hingga benyek kue itu dan bersatu lah semua _icing_ , _kacang_ , cherrybolu cokelat. Dioleskan di punggung yang terlihat tulangnya itu. Geli merinding rasa tubuh Taeyong , ada rasa lembut, sesuatu yang kasar dan bola bola kecil dioleskan di tubuhnya. Terasa lubang pantatnya terisi lagi.

"Karena _Baby_ nakal menolak _Daddy_ kita mandikan air suci sekarang, tapi karena tidak ada air kita pakai kue cokelat saja yang bagus untuk kulit."

"Eunghhh"

Mengerang Taeyong saat _Daddy_ kembali menghujam pantatnya, sambil terus mengoleskan kue hancur ditubuhnya . Melengkung punggungnya menyeracau dia. Tidak tau sudah berapa kali JJ keluar masuk pantat Taeyong, tapi masih sakit, belum terasa 'listrik' tadi.

" _DADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY_ ". Teriak Taeyong tiba-tiba. Oke sekarang sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Akhirnya _Baby_ , bersiap sayang!" Lega juga Johnny menemukan prostat Taeyong setelah menusuk ke berbagai arah tapi hanya tangisan sakit yang didapat. Tidak gampang mencapai titik itu, sekarang di fokuskannya pada titik itu.

" _DADDYYY DISITU DADDY... SHITT OF SHIBBAL OHHH ..TERUS .._ " Sudah mengumpat kasar Taeyong dan semakin senang _Daddy_. Umpatan dan teriakan Ah ah yang keras bertarung dengan suara keluar masuk benda panjang di lubang Taeyong. Anak itu sudah memundurkan Pantatnya ingin semakin dalam. Sekarang Johnny mengambil _blackforest_ yang sudah dia bawa juga. Dilempar piring plastik dari bekas kue sebelumnya.

" _Baby_ terlalu ribut sayang, ayo makan lagi, ini _favorite_ _Daddy._ " Di masukannya segenggam kue ke dalam mulut Taeyong yang menganga. Tapi menutup mulut Taeyong. Dia menggeleng dan menangis, terlalu kenyang terlalu menjijikkan.

"Jangan melawan!" Johnny menggenggam keras kemaluan Taeyong dan membuat _Baby_ nya memekik. "Akan _Daddy_ buat _Baby_ melihat surga kalau makan kue ini, jadilah _Baby_ yang baik." Dipaksanya terus _Blackforest_ ke mulut Taeyong.

'Nyam nyam hoekk nyam nyam.'

Dimakan dan meski mau muntah dan keluar seidkit selalu dipaksa memakan yang baru, dirasanya lubang hidungnya sudah penuh krim dan terus menelan kue hancur , tapi hujaman di prostat dan telapan tangan beserta jemari _Daddy_ yang mengurut batang kemaluan Taeyong membuat anak itu menurut. Selain mual semakin banyak dia makan kue entah mengapa Taeyong merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas , dua kali lebih panas bukan karena birahi tapi sesuatu yang lain, kepalanya memusing.

"Ohhh... ohh... _DADDY ... Baby_ mau keluar .. " Taeyong sudah berkedut penisnya tapi tangan _Daddy_ meremas seakan tau dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Keluar kemana _Baby_ , tidak boleh keluar dari sini. _Say Baby wanna peepee.._ " Kata Johnny sambil menciumi pipi Taeyong.

" _Daddy wanna EUNGHHHG peepee..._ " Teriaknya keras.

Johnny tertawa, itu salah , kok malah _Daddy_ , tapi tidak apa semakin dipercepat gerakan pantatnya dan diurutnya penis Taeyong.

"WAAAAHHHH " Teriakan laki-laki berlumuran cokelat diiringi dengan suara tembakan benihnya.

Johnny terus memerah batang itu sampai habis. Badan Taeyong bergerak gerak singkat karena ereksi dan dia rebah. Napasnya naik turun. Dibaliknya badan anak itu agar terlentang dan kaget Johnny melihat muka anak itu yang merah sperti garis bersemu merah dan yang lebih kaget lagi dengan kata-katanya.

"Hah... _Daddy..._ apa itu tadi _Daddy_... _Baby_ mau lagi _Daddy_ , mau JJ lagi!" Taeyong tertawa dan matanya tidak fokus.

Menyerngitlah mata Johnny mengapa anak itu menjadi jalang seperti itu . Tunggu... Di tatapnya _Blackforest_ yang sisa dua potong di atas piring plastik itu. Diambil dan diciumnya kue itu.

" _Holyshit_ ini pakai banyak alkohol." Ucap sambil menatap Taeyong horror.

"Ah..ah..ah... _Daddy_ lagi _Daddy_ , Tae mau susu JJ lagi.. _DADDDYY_ " Teriak Taeyong seperti orang gila sambil melompat lompat menenggelamkan benda panjang ke dalam lubang pantatnya di atas tubuh Johnny. Rambutnya sudah basah keringat, ada cokelat juga, tubuhnya pun sama saja , kotor oleh keringat bercampur lelehan cokelat, bolu dan cherry yang menempel di pundaknya. Sedangkan orang yang tiduran dan kepalanya di dudukan tangan sofa itu hanya merem melek sambil memakan kue _Devil's food chocolate ._ Dia sudah hampir ereksi juga. Entah sudah berapa kali. Dari tadi Taeyong sudah seperti anjing betina yang kena _heat_. Sudah di serang lubang pantatnya dengan brutal di sofa, di meja kerja, di dinding, di karpet, sudah keliling kantor ini dan dia seperti orang hilang akal. Kepribadiannya berubah dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Johnny merinding sendiri. Di abad 21 ini siapa yang mabuk _blackforest ?_ Aneh, tapi memang dari bau nya tadi seperti nya itu seakan _brandy_ atau wine atau apapun itu tumpah di kue itu karena menyengat sekali bau nya. Johnny baru tau satu hal baru , sepertinya _Baby_ nya yang satu ini lemah alkohol. Eh bukan , kuat alkohol, eh apa ya namanya kalau orang karena alkohol jadi seperti dia ini malah menjadi liar.

" _Baby_ , _Daddy_ akan _peepee_ tapi diluar saja ya." Kata Johnny sambil menghentak pantatnya juga. Bukan apa, keluar didalam itu enak, pijatan dinding pantat saat Taeyong ereksi itu tidak ada duanya, tapi, dia rasa sudah berapa kali dia mengotori lubang Taeyong dengan sperma nya, sudah seperti bintang porno kejar tayang.

"Hhhh... ah,, ah...Tidak tidak! _Baby Tae_ mau , susu nya JJ didalam tubuh ini, EUNGGHH.. cepat bersama dengan _Baby_ juga , YA TUHAN... _DADDY_ BUAT TAE HAMIL _DADDY ..._ OHH.. _DADDYYYYYY_ " Taeyong terus menaik turunkan brutal badannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan maju mundur sedikit. Terlihat kilatan kawat giginya saat mulutnya membuka menutup. Johnny merasa lubang pantat mengetat dan mendengar omongan absurd Taeyong itu langsunglah _Johnny_ yang sudah precum dari 15 menit lalu langsung menyemburkan _sperm_ nya lagi. _'This kid know how to dirty talk holyshit_ ' batin Johnny.

Ambruk badan Taeyong ke tubuh Johnny. Mengejang sedikit setelah _long ass ride_ yang dia lakukan.

" _Baby, Daddy_ capek sekali, cukup sampai disini ya." Kata Johnny berbisik pada Taeyong sambil memeluknya. Tidak disangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Biasanya terbalik,tapi kalau dilihat lagi umur nya tentu masuk akal libido anak yang 17 tahun lebih muda darinya ini jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya yang berumur.

"hHhh.. Iya _Daddy_ , _Baby_ sudah lelah. Maafkan Taeyong _, Daddy._ Taeyong sayang _Daddy._ " Kata Taeyong pelan memeluk tubuh besar Johnny. Dia tertidur.

 _Choke_. Johnny kaget. Dilihatnya wajah kelelahan Taeyong. Bulu matanya yang lentik dan wajah kecupnya kening itu. Johnny bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh kurus Taeyong yang lemah terkulai. Keluar kemaluan Johnny dari lubang Taeyong dan membuat anak itu menggeliat dalam tidur untuk sebentar. Ditidurkan di sofa dengan benar, Johnny berdiri dan mundur jauh menatap hasil karya seni yang sangat indah. Tunggu ada yang kurang. Dengan jailnya dioleskan JJ ke muka Taeyong dan basahlah mukanya dengan cairan putih, kemudian dikecupkan bibir Taeyong ke kepala penisnya. Hari ini tidak menggunakan mulut itu sama sekali. Masih trauma Johnny penisnya bergesekan dengan kawat gigi Taeyong yg tajam.

' _Damn son , this what we called food play.'_ Kata Johnny sambil mengangguk ngangguk melihat Taeyong yang tertidur seperti bayi polos tapi penuh dengan cokelat dimana-mana, pahanya terdapat cokelat dan cairan putih bercampur-campur. Punggung, perut bahkan ketiaknya juga dan tentu lehernya bukan cokelat tapi bekas kemerahan yang nyata. Si _Daddy_ mengambil Cherry di lantai karpet yang sudah kotor, lalu di letakkan di hidung Taeyong. Dia tidur tengkurap tapi kepalanya miring. Johnny berjalan ke rak kayu jati mahal yang ada agak jauh dari sofa , di ambilnya _Iphone 7_ hitam yang tidur manis disebelah Frame berbentuk Hati putih dengan foto anak kecil berambut orange yang mencium boneka moomin yang hampir sebesar dirinya.

Johnny mengambil gambar karya seni nya dari berbagai sudut.

'Ckreek Ckreeek'

"Si cupu oke juga ternyata. Tidak salah insting _Daddy_ Johnny." Ucapnya sendiri sambil tersenyum mesum melihat foto-foto nista itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil _camera canon_ EO S80D terbaru miliknya dan mengambil foto Taeyong lagi. Diwajahnya berkali-kali, tubuhnya, pantat teposnya dan kepalanya yang ada _cherry_. Setelah puas dengan hasilnya dia mengambil _Ipad_ dan membuka _Scrap_ yang berjudul 'Baby's schedule'' .

"Oh tidak tidak , ini memang performa yang oke , tapi dia ini sudah memeras aku dengan dua belas juta won seenaknya. Bahkan kue nya masih tersisa satu red velvet. _Slot_ untuk Taeyong tetap tidak bertambah. Okelah tambah satu saja. _Sailor Moon_ kemarin nakal dan membangkang jadi geser satu, ganti _Pikachu_." Johnny menyapu jarinya di layar elektronik itu sambil mengangguk-ngagguk. Setelah selesai, pria berambut warna tembaga itu melihat kemeja nya yang penuh cokelat, ke arah tubuh Taeyong di atas sofa, ke meja tamu di depan sofa, dan karpet di berbagai sudut ruangan kantor, dia menghembuskan napasnya sambil meletakkan tangan di pinggang.

' _NGUUUNGGGGGG'_

Terdengar suara keras dan terasa angin yang sangat panas terasa di telinga dan kepala Taeyong. Laki-laki yang tidur seperti kucing kecil itu akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah _Daddy_ dengan setelan kemeja abu rapi. Membingkai tampan kacamata baca di matanya , dia seperti sibuk menulis sesuatu di laptop dan memandang berkas di atas mejanya sesekali.

"Hey, sudah bangun kau rupanya ?" Terdengar suara pelan merdu di atas Taeyong. Mendongak lah kepala Taeyong dan dilihatnya laki-laki dengan mata rubah dan rambut pirang. Dirasakan pipinya di cubit dan Taeyong mengaduh

"Aww." Ucapnya agak keras.

"Johnny, pikachu mu sudah bangun." Kata Doyoung pada bos nya itu tanpa embel embel dan nada hormat.

"Ehh ? Sudah bangun kau rupanya ? Ya ampun kau itu tidur seperti dibius, bahkan saat dimandikan,dikeramas bahkan disikat giginya oleh Doyoung kau tidak bangun sama sekali ! Gila hahahha. Terimakasih dulu dengan Doyoung , _Baby._ " Kata Johnny menurunkan kacamata dan melihat ke arah taeyong.

"EHHHHH DIMANDIKAN ?"Teriak Taeyong keras dia kaget. Kemudian dia mau meraba pantatnya dan sakit luar biasa.

"Bagian itu juga sampai bersih, tapi tenang saja aku pakai sarung tangan karet dan perlengkapan lain." Kata Doyoung dengan nada geli.

"Ma..maaf Doyoung-ssi."

"Tidak apa Taeyong. _Daddy_ mu membayarku sempurna untuk ini, hehe." Kata Doyoung menunjuk Johnny dengan wajahnya.

Taeyong merasa tidak enak dengan Doyoung. Dia juga merasa malu dimandikan orang sudah sebesar ini. Malu dan risih tapi tubuhnya terasa segar dan tidak bau coklat sama sekali. Malah bau bayi. Dia sudah memakai _sweater_ wol warna biru tua dengan motif lebah hijau 4 petir dan garis hitam merah. Celananya juga ganti menjadi berwana _cream_.

"I..ini baju siapa ?" Kata Taeyong pelan. Kemudian dia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Eh.. ini, kau minum ini." Doyoung memberikan pil dan air putih dan langsung diminum oleh laki-laki itu.

"Itu hadiah dari _Daddy_ , pakailah bajumu sendiri Taeyong. Nanti _Daddy_ akan belikan baju untukmu. Oh iya kacamata mu ada disini." Johnny menunjuk mejanya sendiri.

Taeyong menjawab _'_ Iya _Daddy_ ' dan kemudian diam menikmati elusan tangan Doyoung di rambutnya dan hembusan angin hangat. Dia menutup matanya mengantuk. Pusing berangsur hilang. Masih siang kok mengantuk. Tunggu... siang...

"Sekarang jam berapa ?" Teriak Taeyong panik sambil berusaha mengambil tas yang ada disampingnya.

"Jangan teriak teriak Taeyong! Jam 4 sore sekarang!" Kata Johnny keras tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptopnya.

" _Daddy_ saya, _Baby_ harus pergi sekarang _Daddy_." Kata Taeyong terburu-buru berdiri, dia mencoba mau berlari tapi langsung berteriak mengaduh, kakinya bergetar, dia terjatuh sendiri.

"Taeyong-ssi!" Kata Doyoung kaget saat Taeyong jatuh. Dia langsung menolong Taeyong yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"Doyoung! Biarkan dia! " Kata Johnny tegas.

"Kalau kau mau mengambil dua belas juta won mu, jadilah _Baby_ yang manis dan kemari sendiri." Kata Johnny sambil membuka kacamatanya dan menatap Taeyong.

Kepayahan lelaki kurus itu berdiri dan terlihat dia sangat kesakitan. Bergetar kakinya hendak berjalan tapi susah.

"Yasudah, kau merangkak kesini, lakukan." Kata Johnny sambil meletakkan pipinya di atas tangan kirinya yang ada di atas meja.

Taeyong bingung. Dia memutuskan untuk mematuhi _Daddy_ dan merangkak ke arah meja kerjanya. Sakit juga pantatnya tapi berusaha untuk menahan meski sedikit mengalir air mata tadi. Sudah sampai di kaki sebelah Johnny yang berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia diangkat dan badannya ditidurkan tengkurap di atas meja kerja itu dan ditarik celananya mengekspos pantat tepos putih itu.

"Wwhoaa... _Daddy_ ampun _Daddy_ masih sakit sekali." Taeyong mengiba, tidak sanggup mau ditusuk lagi pantatnya.

"Jangan GR kau. Tunggu disini , jangan bergerak." Johnny berjalan ke arah lemari besi. Diambilnya sarung tangan latex dan sebuah salep.

"Eungghh..perih _Daddy..._ " Taeyong berteriak saat merasa jari kelingking Johnny di lubang pantatnya. Panas perih, tapi ada kenyal lembut yang dingin.

"Tidak usah mendesah begitu. Tenang saja ini akan membantu mu supaya tidak sakit. Salahmu sendiri seperti orang kerasukan tadi. Aku saja sampai kewalahan." Kata Johnny masih mengoleskan salep.

"Memang _Baby_ kenapa tadi _Daddy ?_ "Taeyong meringis kesakitan, tapi dia tidak mengerti.

' _Ya ampun tidak ingat dia_.' Batin Johnny.

"Tunggu sebentar agak 10 menit, nanti akan reda sakitnya." Kata Johnny memukul pantat Taeyong pelan dan membuang sarung tangan latex itu, dia menaruh kembali salep itu dalam lemari.

"Aww.." Taeyong mengaduh pelan setelah itu dia mengangguk dan tetap dalam posisi menungging di atas meja.

Johnny biasa saja dan kembali duduk di kursi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Tak tak tak tak'

Terdengar suara sentuhan jarinya dan keyboard laptop. Alis tebalnya kadang bergerak gerak dan kadang dia menjilat lidahnya sendiri dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat serius. Rambutnya agak mencuat tapi iu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sangat berkarisma. Taeyong sampai mencuri curi pandang pada _Daddy_.

"Kenapa Taeyong, tampan wajahku ?" Kata Johnny tapi matanya tetap pada layar.

"Ehh.. Maaf.. I..iya _Daddy._ " Kata Taeyong terlalu jujur.

Johnny tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian membuka laci, mengambil sesuatu dari sana, sebuah sarung tangan dan dipakainya di tangan kanan. Kemudian tangan itu digunakannya untuk mengelus pantat Taeyong yang tidak memakai apa-apa itu.

" _Baby_ sakit begini sebenarnya karena kurang _prep_ dari _Daddy_. Biasanya _Daddy_ tidak akan sekasar ini , tapi ini hukuman untuk _Baby_ karena sudah nakal. Maafkan _Daddy_ sudah membuat _Baby_ perih _bum_ nya. Lagipula sampai tidak bisa jalan, seperti pantat perawan saja , hahahaha" Kata Johnny tertawa keras. Taeyong hanya diam. Memang benar ini perdana dia. Lebih baik diam saja karena malu. Dia menutup mata menikmati elusan tangan _Daddy_ di pantatnya. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan selembut ini padanya.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu tak terasa , Johnny mengehentikan kegiatannya dan melepas sarung tangannya. Dia letakkan kembali di laci, ke dalam sebuah tas serut kecil di laci. Berdiri dan berjalan lah dia ke arah lemari kayu. Arah pandangan Taeyong mengikuti nya dan terkejutlah anak berambut hitam arang itu ketika melihat lemari terbuka dua duanya membelah setelah _Daddy_ seperti memegang beberapa buku dan menyentuh tangannya ke alat. Johnny seperti hilang dibalik lemari untuk sebentar dan membawa setumpuk uang won dalam ikatan kertas.

"Baiklah ini untuk kerja keras _Baby_. Doyoung , ambilkan tas untuknya." Kata Johnny pada Doyoung dan asistennya itu mengangguk dan langsung keluar kamar kerja. Menunggu Doyoung.

"Kau suka bau uang Tae _Baby?_ " Kata Johnny sambil mengarahkan uang banyak itu ke depan muka Taeyong.

"Ti..Tidak _Daddy._ " Kata Taeyong jujur. Bau uang membuat hidungnya gatal.

"Halah, kau kesini kan tujuannya ini. Masa tidak suka? Ten saja paling suka mandi uang _literally_ mandi uang, anak itu ya ampun, kangen juga _Daddy_." Johnny malah jadi curhat.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Dia belum pernah bertemu Ten secara langsung. Hanya di _chat_ dia memanggil Taeyong nobita.

"Ini John." Kata Doyoung memberikan tas punggung hitam dengan motif pikachu kecil yang banyak.

"Thanks Bro." Kata Johnny kemudian dia menunjukkan pada Taeyong.

"Kalau _Baby_ memakai tas ini, untuk satu hari penuh hari ini, akan _Daddy_ tambah satu juta won. Bagaimana? Ingat kalau bohong pasti _Daddy_ akan tau, _It's easy for me._ " Kata Johnny tersenyum yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya. Tas itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi satu juta won, itu bisa untuk biaya _check up_ , obat dan _therapi._

"Oke _Daddy_ , _Baby_ akan pakai tas itu." Kata Taeyong pelan.

"Nah itu baru semangat! Kan senang _Daddy_." Kata Johnny mengelus kepala Taeyong. Dimasukkannya uang jumlah banyak itu kedalam tas. Kemudian di ambil tas selempang Taeyong dan dipindahkan isinya ke dalam. Dilipatnya tas itu dan dimasukkan kedalam tas pikachu yg besar itu.

"Nanti diganti ya _handphone_ nya itu. Jamuran tangan _Daddy_ menyentuhnya. Warna hitam ya, biar kembar semua dengan yang lain." Kata Johnny sambil menutup risleting.

"Iya _Daddy_. " Taeyong mengangguk. _Handphone_ Taeyong adalah LG dan sudah hampir 4 tahun tidak ganti.

Johnny merapikan celana dan _boxer_ Taeyong lalu menariknya untuk berdiri kembali. Dirapikannya baju Taeyong tadi, dipakaikan kacamata dan dibenarkan rambutnya.

"Mana senyum semangat ?" Kata Johnny sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Taeyong pun tersenyum lebar terlihat kawat gigi bersih berkilat kilat.

" _Daddy,_ _Baby_ pulang dulu, sampai jumpa nanti." Kata Taeyong sopan dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Iya iya,, see you." Kata Johnny geli. Baru menemukan dia makhluk seperti ini kecuali karyawannya tentunya.

Johnny memperhatikan Taeyong berjalan dengan lambat dan mengangkang aneh.

"Mau diantar _Baby?_ " Kata Johnny.

"Tidak, naik _subway_ saja." Kata Taeyong sambil mengangguk singkat. Taeyong menatap Johnny lam seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu. Dia ingin memberitahu uang itu digunakan untuk apa, tapi nanti kesannya dia minta belas kasihan dan dia takut _Daddy_ mengira Taeyong ingin memanfaatkannya saja. (ya sebenarnya memang _sugar Daddy_ kan gunanya kan itu, tapi Lee Taeyong disini pintar tapi agak naif.)

Johnny sepertinya salah mengartikan pandangan itu. Dia kemudian berjalan kehadapan Taeyong dan...

' _CUP'_

Dikecup keningnya yang tertutup poni itu. Sakit perut Johnny melihat Taeyong yang mukanya memerah. _Baby_ nya yang ini benar benar menggemaskan. Taeyong sangking gugupnya langsung berlari keluar. Sedangkan pria yang hampir kepala empat itu mengnga sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Johnny berjalan ke meja kerja dan duduk dikursinya. Dia menekan satu tombol

"Doyoung, ikuti bocah tadi, aku penasaran untuk apa dia menggunakan uang itu." Kata Johnny datar. Dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Polusi suara di kota besar berkontras dengan diam nya orang orang yang lalu lalang di tangga untuk masuk stasiun bawa tanah itu. Terlihat satu anak manusia yang kesulitan menuruni tangga sambil memegang pantatnya dan mengaduh pelan sembari membenarkan kacamata di hidungnya. Terlihat wajah wajah tampan idol korea di dinding stasiun dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Tidak kalah sebenarnya wajah pemuda ini, sekali lagi jika saja tidak ada bekas luka dan kacamata yang minusnya terlalu tinggi bertengger di depan matanya. Taeyong merasa dari tadi dia dipandangi oleh orang dan dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Oke dulu sering karena bekas lukanya. Tapi kali ini pandangan itu tidak pada mukanya tapi pada sesuatu di tubuhnya. Taeyong sangat positif itu adalah tas hitam motif _pikachu_ yang dia pakai. Taeyong terlihat seperti _geek_. Dia tidak paham bahwa beberapa mungkin mengagumi tasnya karena di korea sekarang sedang musim pokemon _go_ dan tas itu sebenarnya cukup keren karena pikachu nya kecil tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Itu juga tas limited edition yang dijual berkali lipat di _naver/daum_. Dia juga tidak sadar bahwa _sweater_ yang dia gunakan sekarang adalah keluaran _GUCCI_ dan membuat pecinta _fashion_ kaget melihat dia memakai itu. Taeyong menempelkan kartu ke pintu masuk dan dia masuk ke _subway._ Tidak berani dia sentuhkan pantat yang baru diperawani Johnny itu ke tempat duduk. Dia berdiri saja. Berdiri lebar. Dia terus melihat jam di _handphone_ nya dan ingin terbang rasanya. Dia takut terlambat dan kalau terlambat adalah taruhan nyawa adik kandungnya. Suara wanita di kereta bawah tanah terus menyebut nama stasius tempat mereka telah tiba. Taeyong turun dengan cepat. Awalnya jalan dan berlari semakin cepat semakin cepat dia berlari tidak memperdulikan pantatnya.

' _Asan Medical Center'_ Terpampang jelas tulisan besar , menandakan dia telah tiba di tujuannya. Dominasi warna di rumah sakit ini adalah putih gading. Design yang mewah dan berkelas tidak seperti rumah sakit. Tiang tiang putih besar selebar pelukan dua orang dewasa yang berwarna putih dan berlapiskan keramik. Dinding di bagian atas dihiasi ornamen bujur sangkar yang didalamnya ada relif lingkaran yang banyak seperti saat kamu melempar batu ke air. Lantai keramik dominasi abu-abu dengan garis cokelat tua. Taeyong yang tadinya berlari memperlambat jalannya karena dia sudah diliati oleh orang-orang yang ramai disana. Berlari menuju bagian administrasi dengan nafas terengah. Dia mengantri masih ada dua orang di depannya hingga akhirnya giliran pun tiba.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Kata petugas wanita dengan nada formal mendayu otomatis tapi tatapannya menilai dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Tidak apa sudah biasa, orang korea memang begitu adanya sangat menilai penampilan.

"So..sore, saya ingin mengurus administari untuk pasien Lee Minhyung yang dirawat inap di kamar 127." Kata Taeyong sambil meletakkan kedua tangan diatas meja granit administrasi

"Ahh , Leukimia akut stadium awal untuk persiapan kemoterapi dan terapi biologi dan radiasi? Sudah didiskusikan pake kemoterapi yang ingin diambil?" Kata Wanita itu sambil menatap ke arah komputer dan Taeyong bergantian.

"Sudah. Untuk 4 kali kemo dan semuanya" Kata Taeyong melihat catatan kecil yang sudah dia keluarkan dari tas.

"Untuk biayanya 13 juta won" Kata petugas.

"Eh ? Bukannya 12 juta won ?" Kata Taeyong bingung.

"13 juta sudah dengan 6 kali CT Scan dan pemeriksaan gigi. Itu semua belum termasuk jika nanti akan diputuskan untuk operasi tulang belakang." Kata wanita sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas yang dia print.

"Hah operasi tulang belakang ?" Taeyong tercengang dan rasanya lemas seluruh tubuhnya.

"Itu belum tentu, biasanya untuk stadium yang akhir dan bilang sel kankernya tidak sembuh juga, jadi itu tergantung dengan pasien dan konsultasi dokter nanti." Suster ini mukanya biasa saja, bukan dia tidak berhati, tapi jika kalian bekerja dirumah sakit, terlibat dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah biasa, mengatakan akan mengusir orang yang merenggang nyawa karena tidak cukup biaya juga biasa.

"Untuk operasi tulang belakang biasanya berapa kira-kira?" Kata Taeyong dengan suara bergetar

"250 juta won – 550 juta won. Itu semua berbeda beda tergantung kondisi dan lain lain."

Taeyong rasa , kue cokelat di dalam perutnya kembali mau dimuntahkannya di depan administrasi itu.

"Baiklah sebaiknya paket kemoterapi ini dulu ." Kata petugas itu sambil menatap Taeyong.

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu." Taeyong mengambil tas ransel pikachu dan membuat petugas menyerngit, tapi saat Taeyong mengambil uang bergepok-gepok dari tasnya petugas itu kembali dalam mode wajah kerja. Dia agak aneh orang zaman sekarang masih memakai uang cash untuk biaya sebesar ini, tapi yasudah , saat uang sudah diambil dan dihitung mesin penghitung uang semua pas dan uang asli. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan berkas dokumen dan menyuruh Taeyong tanda tangan disana sini dan memberikan semuanya pada Taeyong. Beserta jadwal kemo, konsul, terapy dll dan bertanya sedikit mengenai alergi Minhyung. Tidak lupa dia berterimakasih pada petugas sebelum pergi.

Taeyong berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan jika minhyung ternyata harus operasi ? Uang sebanyak itu bukanlah kuasanya , bahkan meski dia bekerja sampai mati lalu hidup lagi dan bekerja sampai mati lagi, semua uangnya belum tentu cukup untuk biaya itu. Untuk kemo saja dia sudah mau jual ginjal , tetapi dia berpikir kalau jual ginjal dia tidak bisa bekerja . Taeyong masuk ke kamar nomor 127 dan melihat Minhyung tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Terimakasih pada _Daddy_ yang merupakan malaikat dari Tuhan baginya karena setidaknya minhyung bisa menjalani pengobatan dengan cepat dan langsung. Taeyong mengatupkan tangannya pada Tuhan agar jangan dia ambil minhyung darinya karena hanya dialah yang Taeyong punya di dunia ini. Taeyong rela saja menjual dirinya, nyawanya, tetapi setelah itu, siapa yang akan merawat Minhyung? Tak terasa bulir air mata mengalir. Taeyong adalah lelaki tegar , tetapi jika soal adiknya tak kuasa hatinya mengatur emosi. Taeyong menatap jam yang ada di dalam ruang inap itu dan terkejutlah dia. Harus ada kelas tutor yang dia kejar. Diusapnya kening adiknya sebentar dan keluar dari kamar sambil menghapus air mata yang lagi lagi meluncur tanpa izin. Terimakasih lagi pada kacamata yang akan menutupi mata sembabnya. Taeyong pergi , bukan hanya mencari sesuap nasi , tapi untuk menyambung nyawa saudara sedarahnya itu.

* * *

 **END .**

 **?**

 **OR TBC GUA GA TAU YG JELAS GUA TAMATIN YG LAIN DAN HRS HIATUS TOTAL DR SENIN.**

Maaf kalau ending nya jelek , tapi gua emang mau eksplorasi latar belakang "Baby" nya Johnny itu ga semata mata anak2 mau cari duit tapi mereka punya cerita masing masing dan cukup pelik. Terutama Jaehyun yang cukup _complicated_. Mungkin akan gua coba lanjutkan saat gua comeback. (?)

Btw ada yang bisa tebak Johnny itu sebenarnya "siapa"nya Jaehyun X'D

Kalau ga bisa gpp yaudah sana beli biskuit roma sari gandum cokelat.

 **Ibu ibu bapak bapak, kakak kakak adek tauladan reviewnya dong, beri kak daun cinta *auh**

*hampir lupa ka daun nya. Scene di fanfic ini terinspirasi dari game _Dramatical Murderer_ _Re-Connect_ Trip/Virus Route Bad Ending, karena menurut gua Taeyong itu aoba banget cocok HAHAHAH *


End file.
